


Arranged Marriage ✓

by Angelic_Trickster_Nerd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***FINISHED***<br/>For Louis Tomlinson he had it all. A group of boys that were his best friends, A successful world wide band. Everything he ever wanted.<br/>Simon chose Louis to be the one to get married. Louis was not pleased.<br/>Until he met Ally Stone. Ally Stone was a 22, spunky and fun and tried to live life to the fullest. She was the perfect fit for Louis. So he had made a two month break for the boys so Louis and Ally could get to know each other. They would be in a house in Paris for two months alone. None of the boys would meet Ally until the wedding.<br/>Now, will Louis and Ally like each other? Even if they don't do you think this 'marriage' will work out? What if Simon's plan fails and they end up getting married anyway? It would have been for nothing. Or Would it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Louis’ P.O.V

“Absolutely not!” I yell at Simon and the other people in management. They want me to marry a girl I don’t even know, hell maybe I don’t want to know her.

“Louis, this is to help the band, the hype about Zayn and Perrie’s engagement is going down, and with you and Eleanor split up this is the only choice.” A guy, Rob says. I scoff crossing my arms and sitting back down.

“There is no way in hell, I am going to do this.” I state firmly. “Besides, what about Liam and Sophia? I’m sure that they would be billing to-”

“We already tried talking to them, but Liam doesn’t want Sophia getting negative attention, besides I don’t think the fans would believe that a pretty short relationship and then a marriage would be normal.” Simon says rubbing his forehead.

“Harry and Niall? What about them?” I ask.

“We spoke to them, but they had refused.” Simon sighs.

“Well then just have Zayn and Perrie get married then.” I say trying to get myself out of this.

“Louis, stop making this harder, please do this for us.” Rob says.

“Why do I have to do this?” I ask.

“Because, for one thing you are the oldest, another it’ll bring attention to One Direction as well as a possible ‘rivalry’ between you’re and Zayn’s wedding.” Simon says.

“Alright, I’ll do this.” I say finally. “But I swear you pick some skank then I’ll-”

“Do you really think we’d pick someone like that? We’re going to be looking for girls we know you would go for.” Simon says.

“Alright, fine.” I sigh running a hand through my hair. I get up and leave. I have no clue why the hell I just agreed to this but I guess they have a good point. Besides, they mean well, or at least Simon does. I leave the building and walk over to my car. I get in and drive to my house. The boys were there so I could tell them all about what management wanted me to do. I pulled up in the driveway and parked the car.

I get out of the car and inside the house. I hear talking in the kitchen and I roll my eyes with a grin. Of course they’re in the kitchen. I go inside and they stop talking to look at me. “So, what did they want?” Liam asks.

“Well, sit down and I’ll tell you,” they do as I say and sit down on the stools on the island. I sigh before speaking again. “Well, apparently they wanted me to have an arranged marriage.” I say getting right to the point.

“Oh god not that crap again, what did you say?” Niall asks.

“Well, I uh, I said I’d do it.” They look at me in shock.

“Why would you say yes? I mean, you had broken up with Eleanor not even a month ago.” Harry says.

“Well, they said it was to help us and I think it could be interesting.” I shrug.

“Mate, marriage isn’t a joke, I think it’s stupid and low that they would even think of asking us to do this.” Zayn pipes in.

“Well, you never know maybe me and this girl could actually like each other, I mean we’ll be married so we’ll have to at least get along.” I respond. It was true, it would be bad if I didn’t get along with this girl, or if I just didn’t like her.

“Well, I guess we can’t do anything to stop you really, just make sure you know what you are doing.” Liam says.

“Since when don’t I know what I’m doing?” I question. There is a pause. “Don’t answer that.” I say grinning. They laugh and the air is clear of the slight tension it once had. We talk and banter and do what we normally do until everyone had left and I was alone once again. I guess I’ll just see what’s new on Twitter.

__________________________________________  
This story is originally from Wattpad, it is under the same user, so if you want to read it there, then go right ahead :)

A bit of a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy this story because I think it’s going to be good!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

Ally’s P.O.V

I was walking down the street on my way to get more paint for a piece I’m working on for the museum. But I stopped because I heard my phone ringing. I took it out and answered it not bothering to check the number. “Hello?” I ask.

“Good morning miss, is this Ally Stone?” a voice asks.

“Um, yes, who is this?” I ask hesitantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry love, I’m Simon Cowell.” The voice, now identified as Simon Cowell says.

“Uh, okay.” I answer back stupidly. He chuckles and I blush, god I must sound like an idiot. “Not to sound rude but how did you get my number and why are you calling?” I ask.

“Oh, I would like to meet with you personally to discuss that.” He says and I freeze.

“You want to meet me?” I ask.

“Yes love, I promise to explain everything when you come to Syco Records.” He says.

“Alright, uh, when and what time?” I ask.

“Well, as soon as possible really, what time would be good for you, love?” he asks.

“Well, I guess today would be okay, I mean I just need to grab a few things and I could walk over?” I say it coming out as a question than a statement.

“Today would be fantastic, say 11:00?” he asks. I check the time on my watch and see it’s 10:30 already.

“That sounds great.”

“Good, I’ll be seeing you in a bit, love.” he says.

“Alright, goodbye.” I say and I hang up. Well then. That was interesting. It is not everyday you get to speak to Simon Cowell, now is it? The answer; nope. Never would it be normal to just get a random call from him of all people. I hastily walk to the paint shop and get the colors I needed and then I walked towards the building I walk past everyday. Let’s say it was interesting living in a flat a bit close to Syco Records.

I go inside and glance at a clock to see it said 10:58 I made it right on time with two minutes to spare. I walk to the desk and the girl there gives me a fake smile. “What can I do for you?” she asks.

“I have a meeting with Simon Cowell.”

“Name?” she asks in a bored tone.

“Ally Stone.” I reply.

“Down the hall turn to the left and keep walking until you make a right and then you’ll find the door there.” she says.

“Thanks.” I say and I walk away from her with a roll of my eyes. Some people. I follow the directions I was given and I find his door. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

“Come in.” a voice calls. I open the door and see Simon Cowell sitting in a chair behind a deep brown desk. Well this isn’t intimidating at all. Note the sarcasm. “You must be Ally Stone, right?” he asks.

“Yes.” I respond.

“You came at the exact time I told you too, usually people come a bit early or a few minutes late.” He says.

“I have a bit of a pet peeve for timing I hate being late but I hate being too early too.” I say shrugging.

“Please, sit down.” He says and gestures to the seat in front of him. I move to said seat and sit down.

“So what is this all about?” I ask.

“Well, before I tell you anything you have to promise that what is discussed here never leaves this room, alright?” he asks.

“Okay, sure.” I respond not sure where this is going.

“Good, alright so I have selected you among all of the young girls in London to be engaged to Louis Tomlinson, from One Direction.” He states and my jaw drops.

“Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?” I ask surprised.

“No love, it isn’t a joke.” He says chuckling slightly.

“Why me?” I ask.

“Well, I looked through your information and thought you were just the kind of girl Louis would go for.” He says.

“So let me get this straight, I’m going to be marrying a famous singer from a world wide famous boy band, and that’s it?” I ask.

“Yes, it’s pretty simple really,” He says. “All you need to do really is just sign a contract stating you will not tell anyone about this and that’s it.” He says getting out a sheet of paper and a pen. I take the pen and stare at the dotted line wondering if I should sign this.

“What would happen if I didn’t sign?” I ask.

“Well, we’d just have to get you to sign a different paper saying that you won’t tell the press about what was discussed here and then you’d be free to go.” He says but I still hesitate. “It’s your choice; you don’t have to sign the paper if you don’t want to.”

I take a deep breath and then I take one last look at the paper before signing across the dotted line.  
___________________________________________

So, what did you think, was it good?

Did Ally make the right decision?

You’ll know later! So bye awesome nerds!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Louis’ P.O.V

It’s been three weeks since Simon told me about the arranged marriage. The boys were still a bit confused as to why I actually took the deal. But in my eyes I see it as I’m helping the band and also this girl could be a fan so it would show that none of us are afraid of dating -or in this case marrying- a fan.

I had just walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when my phone vibrated on the counter. I grabbed it and I answered whoever was calling. “’Lo?” I ask.

“Good afternoon Louis, I’ve found her.” Simon says getting right to the point.

“Found who?” I ask confused.

“The girl you are going to be marrying.” He says and I make an ‘o’ shape with my mouth.

“Okay, um what is her name?” I ask.

“Her name is Ally Stone.” He responds.

“What does she look like?” I ask.

“Why don’t you come down to the office and see.” He responds.

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten.” I say before hanging up. I leave the kitchen ignoring the growl my stomach made. I’ll eat later. And I grab my keys and slip on my VANS before leaving the house. I get in my car and drive to the building I’ve been to many times.

When I get there I don’t even bother going over to the desk since I know my way around and I go into Simon’s office without knocking and I find him sitting there looking at some papers before looking up at me. “Ah, sit down please, I just called her over here so she might take a while.” He says and I plop down on the chair in front of him.

“So, what is she like?” I ask getting straight to the point.

“A bit like you to be honest, I had actually found her two days after you agreed but I wanted to actually see if she was a good choice or not so I had to get to know her first.” He says chuckling slightly.

I raise an eyebrow “So she isn’t a skank?” I ask.

“I take offence to that Mr. Tomlinson.” A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a beautiful girl standing there with two cups of coffee.

“Hello, Ally.” Simon says.

“Sup Simon.” She says with a grin. “I saw the intern about to give this to you so I decided to take it instead.” She says handing Simon the coffee.

“Thank you.” Simon says taking it.

“What, no drink for me?” I ask jokingly.

“I don’t give coffee to people who compare me to skanks.” She says and then winks. “So you are the famous Louis Tomlinson, yeah?” she asks.

“I believe so.”

“Believe so? You mean you don’t know who you are? You might want to get that checked out.” She says and then Simon chuckles.

“What?” I ask.

“She did the same thing to me, don’t worry.” He says.

“So how is this going to work?” Ally asks sitting on the edge of Simons desk.

“Simon, she’s sitting on the desk.” I say. The lads and I always tried to sit on his desk but he’d tell us off every time.

“He likes me so I get to.” She says then she sticks her tongue out playfully. Well she is definitely playful.

“Well, you guys will go on a few public dates here in London, because Louis as well as the others have more things to do for the band and then, we’ll fly you out to Paris for two months, there you guys can decide when you want to get married.” Simon says.

“What will happen here while I’m gone?” I ask. I didn’t want to miss anything important with the band.

“Nothing really, just a few promotions about the new album and such.” Simon responds. “I think the others can manage fine without you.” He says with a slight wave of his hand.

“So what about now?” Ally asks.

“Well, you guys could just get to know each other I guess.” Simon says.

“Well, I’m hungry, so I guess we should go.” Ally says hopping off the desk. “C’mon British boy, let’s get some food.” She says and then she leaves the office.

“She’s definitely something.” I say before getting up.

“Have fun.” Simon says chuckling slightly. This’ll be interesting.  
___________________________________________

So, how was this chapter?

Louis and Ally met!!! What do you think will happen next?

Do you think that Ally and Louis will get along?

Well, I gotta go nerds, I’ll be seeing ya!!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	4. Chapter 4: First Date/Ex Talk

“So, where are we going?” I asked her as she was leading the way.

“To a little place known as Nando’s, my friend.” she says and I give a slight smile. Well, at least she isn’t taking me somewhere I didn’t know; thanks to Niall I know the entire Nando’s menu. We get inside and get seated near the back. I had told her it was best to be seated in the back so we could actually have privacy and also so that other people in the restaurant wouldn’t bother us.

“So, tell me about yourself.” I say after giving the waitress my order.

“Well, there isn’t much to know really.” she responds.

“Just tell me what you feel is important for me to know.”

“Okay, well, I’m the only girl of the family, I have one brother and two half brothers, all my cousins are boys so I’ve always been around boys and to be honest I get along better with boys than I do with girls.” she says.

“Interesting, what do you do for a living?” I ask.

“Well, I’m a painter, a pretty good one as I am told, I’m actually working on a painting to go in a museum.” she says proudly and I smile.

“That is really cool, what do you paint?”

“It depends really, I try to help a client visualize what they want. I also just paint what is on my mind to get rid of stress or to just paint what I feel. I just let my hand guide the brush.” she says and I smile. There is more to Ally stone than meets the eye. We chat and get to know each other, we find the things we have in common but we also find things we disagree on. So, we already have had a few squabbles.

“Oi! Just because I hate muffins doesn’t mean I don’t like cupcakes!” she says.

“Muffins are just ugly cupcakes.” I say with a straight face. She laughs.

“Who told you that?” she asks after her laughing fit.

“Niall.”

“Isn’t he the only Irish one?” she asks and I nod.

“Yes, and for that we’re all protective of him.” I say. It was true we were more protective of Niall than we were Harry, and Harry is the youngest. We continue to talk until I realize that we should get going. “Hey, not that I’m not enjoying this but I think we should get going.” I say she looks at the time on her phone and her eyes widen.

“Oh sweet honey iced tea!” she shouts getting up quickly.

“What’s wrong?” I ask getting up as well.

“I have to present my piece to the gallery! I only have fifteen minutes!” she shouts. She had told me that not only did she have a painting going to a museum but there was one going into an art gallery as well.

“Well come on, I’ll drive!” I say and we rush to the register and I quickly pay for our meal. We run back to Syco Records and hop in my car.

“I’ll pay you back later.” she says and I shake my head as I drive.

“No it’s fine.”

“No way, I am paying you back whether you like it or not.” she says crossing her arms.

“Fine.” I sigh giving in. When we get there she gets out and I run in with her to make sure she makes it in alright. She is given her pass and when she sees me still with her she rolls her eyes and grabs a visitor pass before grabbing my hand and leading me to her section. There was a beautiful painting of flowers and fruit. Now I wasn’t normally an artistic person but this was pretty.

“What do you think?” she asks biting her lip.

“It’s beautiful.” I say smiling. She lets out a sigh and then smiles.

“I was a bit worried that I messed up on something.” she admits but I smile.

“You didn’t it looks good.” I reply honestly. It was a pretty painting. I remained with her until everything was done and the people at the gallery liked her work. To celebrate her achievement I decided to take her to milkshake city. But when we got out of the gallery the paparazzi saw us, well mostly me and started swarming and snapping pictures.

“Excuse me, sorry, we’re in a rush excuse me.” I say pushing them all back trying to be polite but still trying to get through. Then, the questions about who Ally was begin.

“Louis, who is this?”

“Is she a rebound for Eleanor?” that question made me stop walking and turn around to the man. As if sensing my agitation Ally gets in front of me.

“Hey, it’s not worth it Louis, c’mon.” she says softly pushing me forward slightly I take a deep breath and grab her hand and pull her through the crowd. When we get the milkshake city and order our drinks we sit away from the windows she speaks. “What was that about?” she asks after taking a sip of her drink.

I sigh before responding. “What they said about Eleanor set me off a bit.”

“I’m guessing the issue is still a fresh wound.” she says and I nod.

“I broke up with her not even a month ago, I really thought she was the one.” I admit.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks softly. I shake my head.

“Maybe another time, when it’s not as fresh.” she smiles at me.

“It’s alright, take all the time you need.” I return her smile. Ally Stone is by far the sweetest and most understanding girl I’ve met in a while.  
_________________________________________________________

So, did you guys like this chapter?

Seems as though Louis already likes Ally, but there is more to come :)

Vote

Comment

Fan

~Allie xx


	5. Chapter 5: Flirty Tweets

Just a warning: This chapter is really really, REALLY short. Sorry :/  
________________________________________

Ally’s P.O.V

When I got back home after Louis dropped me off I went straight to my studio on the second floor. I had many of my paintings and drawings there, some were good and meant to be taken to places and people, while others were alright but weren’t perfect like I wanted.

I sit down and I grab the sheet of paper I was given by Simon. Simon had wanted me to paint a portrait of all the boys to show I was a genuine fan of them and that their fans should like me because I was living their dream.

I got to work first by sketching and outlining everything I needed to and I made sure each detail was drawn in. When I was sure that each detail was perfect I started to shade. I couldn’t paint it because Simon told me to do it in black and white, and to be fair, working in black and white was harder than color because you have to get the shading right and if you mess up, you could ruin the whole picture.

I hadn’t realized how long I was working because before long, the sun was going down. I sighed realizing that I wasn’t going to start painting until tomorrow or whenever I am able to paint. I sigh before putting my pencils away and leaving the studio. I check the time on my phone and see it is already 5:00. I guess I should start making dinner.

I go down the stairs and to the kitchen. What to make, what to make. I settle on making pasta. Simple, but I make a really good spaghetti. I start making the food and before long I have a hot plate of spaghetti. I eat my food while looking through my computer, basically I was stalking celebrities. I went onto Twitter and took a risk and searched Louis’ Twitter. As I scroll through his tweets I find that he is rather funny and isn’t afraid to speak his mind.

I was just about to click out when I saw a tweet that said “Meeting people and having a rather fun day is amazing, you know who you are ;)” I grinned realizing he was talking about me. I decided to respond.

“@Louis_Tomlinson: Seems as though someone caught your eye, eh? ;)” I send it and wait for a little bit and before long I get his response and notice that he had followed me.

“@Allycat_Stonee: Seems so, darling ;)” I laugh before responding.

“@Louis_Tomlinson: Get to bed you loser :p” I then exit out of Twitter and get ready for bed. When I fall asleep I dream about what my life is now about to become.  
__________________________________________________

So, how was it? Was it good?

Anyway, how are you guys?

Do you like how flirty Louis and Ally are? Let me know what you think of the story so far!

Byyye!

Vote

Comment

Fan

~Allie xx


	6. Chapter 6: First Fight

Ally’s P.O.V

When I wake up I realize that I have a free day today so I decide to just chill at home. I got out of bed and changed into a gray shirt that said ‘Too Cool For School’ and loose black leggings. I through my hair into a messy ponytail before leaving my room and heading to the kitchen. I make myself a nice breakfast before going out to my little balcony and eating my food outside. It was a nice day so why should I waste it?

When I finished my food I went back inside and decided to actually clean up the house a bit. To be honest I was a very messy person and I often put off cleaning the house. I set up my i-pod and I started blasting my music. I cleaned and mouthed the words as well as danced around. When I was almost done a knock on the door startled me.

I turned down my music and walked over to my door ready to tell off someone. But when I opened it Louis was standing there. “Hi.” he says.

“Hey, what’s up?” I ask leaning on the door frame.

“Nothing, I was bored and was wondering if you wanted to chill today?” he asked.

“Well, I was kind of cleaning my house but yeah, when I’m done we can do something.” I say shrugging. I was about to let him in when I saw paps outside and across the street snapping away at us. I rolled my eyes before looking back at Louis.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing, the paps seemed to have followed you.” I say.

“Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn’t know that they were following me.” he says running his hands through his hair.

“Hey, it’s fine, it was bound to happen anyway.” I shrug. Then an idea pops in my head. “Want to give them a little show?” I ask a smirk forming on my lips.

He raises an eyebrow. “And that would be?” he asks.

“Well, we are fake dating so, it would be normal if when I invited you inside you’d give me a hug and kiss on the cheek.” I she he grins before nodding.

“I guess so.” he says.

“Well, then won’t you come in?” I ask making him laugh and then walk over to me and give me a tight hug and then he pulls back giving my a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I move out of the way and let him inside before taking a peek at the paps and seeing them still snapping away. I rolled my eyes before closing the door.

“This is a nice house.” Louis comments as he looks around.

“Thanks, it took a while to actually get it and decorate but I like it.” I say before moving over to my i-pod and setting up a new song and turning up the volume. I tell Louis what he could do to help and before I know it we are done cleaning.

“So, what would you like to go?” Louis asks.

“How about we just wander and see what we could do?” I ask.

“Sounds good.” he smiles I give him a smile back and then I leave him in the lounge and go up stairs and to my room. I change into more suitable clothes before coming down to see Louis on his phone.

“Ready to go?” I ask he looks up and his jaw drops. I give him a shy smile in return. I was wearing a tan crop top without sleeves, black and white striped pants, black ankle boots, a cut at the sleeves jean jacket and I put my hair into a high bun.

“Y-yeah, let’s uh, let’s go.” he stutters before standing from the sofa and I follow him out the door. We leave hand in hand so we could play it for the paps. We ignore the people flashing camera’s at us as we walk. “So, is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?” he asks me.

“Not really, why don’t we just go for a walk in the park?” I ask he shrugs and we walk towards a close park and just walk through hand in hand. We talk and get to know each other even more and find our common interests. I was just about to tell him about the paintings I was planning on doing for the boys when a golden retriever ran over and sat in front of me.

“Hey little guy, are you lost?” I ask looking at the dog before letting go of Louis’ hand to pet the dog.

“Ally, you don’t know where it’s been.” Louis says.

“Nonsense, he’s adorable.” I say petting his head while he sits there. “Do you have a name?” I ask the dog looking for a collar.

“Are you really talking to a dog?” Louis asks. I roll my eyes at him before finding the collar. Max.

“Hi Max, hey buddy, let’s go find your owner okay?” I ask standing up. The dog follows me as I look around. I hear Louis mumbling and grumbling under his breath as he follows anyway. I finally spot a girl with brown hair and a little boy looking around. I was about to just keep looking when the little boy shouts.

“Max! C’mere boy!” I smile before leading the dog over to them.

“Hey, is this your dog?” I ask the little boy runs to the dog and hugs him for dear life.

“Oh, thank you so much.” the woman says and I smile at her.

“It was no problem.” Louis catches up to me and then grabs my hand.

“Oh, aren’t you from that famous boy band?” the woman asks. Louis nods, “my daughter is a big fan of you boys, could I maybe get an autograph?” she asks taking out a pen and a sheet of paper.

“Of course.” Louis says taking the paper and pen. “What’s her name?” he asked

“Eleanor.” replies the woman, Louis pauses for a moment but then writes out something and then hands the paper back. “Thank you, and thanks again for finding our dog.” she said directing the last part to me.

“Not a problem.” I say smiling the girl and the boy walk away after putting a leash on their dog. When they were gone I turned to Louis. “Are you okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he mutters and I sigh.

“Louis, I can see that you are clearly not okay, please, let me help.” I say.

“Just forget it, it’s nothing.” he says waving me off.

“It is not nothing if it is clearly bothering you.” I state crossing my arms.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he says.

“You will have to talk about it some day, it’s not good to bottle things up.”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it okay? Why don’t you understand that?” he asks loudly. My eyes widen slightly before they narrow.

“I’m sorry if I was trying to help, you know what? You’re right it doesn’t matter and I won’t try to help any more.” I say before giving him a glare and starting to walk off.

“Ally, wait.” he says. I turn around when his hand lightly touches my arm.

“No, I try to help and instead I get yelled at, I’m sorry that your previous relationship didn’t work out and I’m sorry if it’s still fresh but talking about it actually helps, I know because I’ve been there Louis. But find someone who cares because I don’t any more.” I say before storming off again.

That is the last time I try to help someone.  
_________________________________

Ooh, drama already!

Do you think Ally has the right to be mad, or is she over reacting?

Comment below what you think will happen next!!!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	7. Chapter 7: Girlfriend

Louis’ P.O.V

How did I mess up already? I always seem to mess something up. Whether it be friendships, or romantic relationships, I always do something wrong. Ally was only trying to help and I pushed her away. I wasn’t even kind about it; she was concerned while I yelled at her. I sigh running a hand through my hair before turning around and heading home.

Maybe if I give her a while to calm down I could go to her house and apologize. I walk towards my car which I had parked a few blocks down from where she lives and got in. I drove to my house and decided to see what the media is saying about the relationship. I am curious to see if they are actually buying this act, or if they aren’t.

I search myself and Ally and a lot of articles popped up. I decided to check SugarScape first before any other sites. What I found was interesting.

“NOT EVEN A MONTH AFTER THE BREAK-UP, BOY BAND MEMBER LOUIS TOMLINSON HAS A NEW GIRL AT HIS SIDE. NO ONE KNOWS HER NAME BUT SHE HAS BEEN SPOTTED WITH THE STAR A FEW TIMES. IS THIS A BUDDING ROMANCE? OR, IS SHE JUST A REBOUND FOR TOMLINSON’S PREVIOUS LONG TERM GIRLFRIEND ELEANOR CALDER?" 

Well, at least they are curious about what is going on, I’ll obviously have to answer questions about Ally later on. Later on meaning a few weeks because the lads and I have an interview about our new album, but there are some other random questions that will pop up, just like always. I’d hopefully have an answer for that.

It may be fake but it would be weird to not ask her properly so I’d have to make a nice date out of it. Plus, if the paps caught us out on another date and then me asking her to be my girlfriend then they’d eat it up. I do however feel a bit bad for Ally.

I mean, yes she did sign up for this-literally, she had to sign a contract- but that doesn’t mean she signed up to actually enjoy it. I mean, for all I know later on she might not actually like all of the fame or the fans and paps constantly hounding her for questions. But what I am going to be most concerned about would be the hate.

Eleanor would handle it well at times, but of course, like everyone, she broke down a few times. She would always question whether or not she was actually good enough to be with me, or if I truly loved her and whatever nonsense they put in her head. I just hope Ally can handle it because I don’t know what would happen if it became too much.

I spent the next few hours looking through Twitter, and checking other media before checking the time. It’s been about two hours since the park so I decide to go over to her house now. I get into my car and I decide that before going to her house to stop at a little store. I go inside and look around for something to say I was sorry.

Coincidentally, there was a little bear that said I’m sorry and I smiled before grabbing it I also found a rose. I bought the items and then hopped back in my car. When I got to her house I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I walked to her door and rang the bell, I waited for a few minutes and then the door opened.

She looked at me with questioning eyes but I didn’t speak all I did was hold up the rose and bear. She read what the bear said and she smiled before laughing. “You’re a dork, of course I forgive you.” she says. I smile back at her and then she grabs my arm and pulls me into her house.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m sorry that I did.” I say.

“Hey, it’s fine I over reacted about it, if you don’t want to tell me about it then it’s fine.” she says giving me a smile.

“Well, I was bound to tell someone about it so it might as well be you.” I say.

“Lou, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to.” I say she nods and leads me over to her sofa and we sit down. “Well, it happened a few weeks ago, I came home after a recording and I found Eleanor in tears. She had been crying because of what the fans had been saying to her and when I tried to comfort her she said that she couldn’t do it anymore and that she couldn’t be with me anymore.” I begin.

“When I tried to get her to stay she said that it would be best if she just left. I of course didn’t want her to go so when I kept trying to get her to stay she said it was selfish of me to want her to live a life that would make her suffer. I then yelled at her saying that she couldn’t call me selfish because of all the things I’ve done for her was because I knew she would like it.” I say before stopping for a moment.

“We kept going back and forth as words of anger; frustration and defeat were said before she finally just stormed out of the flat. After that I slept on the couch in case she got home so I could make it up to her, but she didn’t come. It was the next day when I came home I saw a note saying that she couldn’t be with me anymore and that she was sorry. She had cleared out all of her things and left without as much as a word to me.” I say before looking down.

“I’m sorry that happened to you Louis, you didn’t deserve that.” Ally said.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“I’m serious Louis, if she did that to you that means she never really cared and that is a shame because she doesn’t know what she is missing out on, you are a great person Lou, and I know I haven’t know you long but I know a good person when I see one.” she says and I look up and smile at her.

“You are very sweet Ally, most people wouldn’t want to listen to their boyfriend talk about their previous girlfriend.”

“So you’re my boyfriend now, eh?” she asks and I blush lightly.

“Um.” I chuckle nervously. She laughs.

“I’m messing with you Louis, of course I’m fine with you calling me your girlfriend, and you would have to do it at some point.” she says.

“I would have thought this would have come up in a better way, I was going to do something nice for you before asking.” I said.

“I would have said yes either way.” she says.

“Well you kind of have too, don’t you?” I ask and she smirks.

“I suppose, but if I felt like it I could have said no and made you sweat it out for a while.” she says.

“I’m really glad you didn’t because then I’d be freaking out on the inside.” I say honestly.

“Well, it’s a good thing I said yes, isn’t it?” she asks.

“Indeed it is.”

“Well, looks like you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” She says with a smile.  
_____________________________________

Yay!

Ally and Louis are together!

It was going to happen anyway, but I thought that it would be cute if it happened this way.

Well, anyway, I’ve gotta go lovelies!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	8. Chapter 8: Interview

~A Week Later~

I was over at Ally’s house before I had to go to an interview. “So, you know what you are going to say?” she asks.

“Yeah.” I say.

“Good.” she says. “Now off you go or you’ll be late.” she says.

“Aw, you won’t come drop me off, Ms. Time keeper?” I tease she sticks her tongue out.

“You know what? Fine, I will drive you Mr. Always late.” before she winks back. I laugh before following her out her door and over to her car. As usual, since the paps found out where she lived they were there to take pictures. She has learned very quickly to ignore them. She get’s in the drivers seat since it was her car and I get in the passenger side.

She drives us to the place when I told her the address and where to go. But when we got there, there was a swarm of fans and paps. “Oh dear lord, you have to go through that?” she asks me with wide eyes.

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine.” I say shrugging.

“There is no way you are going through that alone, I’m going with you.” she says.

“I can’t let you do that, I don’t know how the fans will react to you.” I reply.

“I’m bound to meet them someday and what better than the day you are going to tell the world that we are dating?” she asks.

“Fair point,” I say before coming up with an idea. “Okay, you can come with me, but if it get’s too much, then tell me and I can get you out of there, okay?” I ask.

“Alright, I’ll tell you if I get overwhelmed.” she replies and I smile.

“Good, alright, follow me.” I say getting out of the car, but to be nice I ran around and opened her door for her. She smiled at me when she got out and I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the fans and paps.

Their loud screams got even louder when they saw me but some of them were looking at us with questioning eyes when they saw Ally and I’s hands linked. “Louis! Louis, can you sign this?” a girl asks. I smile at her before walking over and signing the item she handed to me. I took a few pictures with fans as well. Soon though, the questions as to who Ally was started.

“Louis, who is that girl?” one fan asked.

“She’s so pretty! Who is she?”

“Louis you could do better than her!” that comment made me frown but before I could do anything a different fan spoke up.

“He could not! She is really pretty and I hope they are together! Besides it’s not like he would like you when you said a comment like that!” I smiled at that girl and when she looked back at me she squealed and shied away behind her hair. I chuckled before taking Ally’s hand again and leading her to the building.

When we got inside I lead her to the dressing room where she could watch the interview without being seen by anyone. She couldn’t meet the boys yet, Simon told us that she would meet them when we got married. I think that’s a stupid idea considering that we know each other’s girlfriends and it’d be strange if they knew nothing about her.

“I’ll see you later okay?” I ask.

“Okay, have fun, I guess.” she say and I give her one more smile before I leave the room and head to the dressing room where everyone else was going to be. When I entered it was only Liam and Harry who were there talking to Lou, our stylist.

“Whoa, your are here on time for once, I’m impressed.” Lou says and I laugh.

“You have Ally to thank for that.” I say.

“Whose Ally?” the three of them ask in unison. Creepy.

“Ally is my girlfriend.” I say.

“Oh, you mean the fake one Simon made you get?” Harry asks.

“Oi, she is a nice girl Harry, if it weren’t for her I’d most likely be late today.” I say.

“I don’t know who she is but I like her already, she actually got you here on time.” Lou says happily before pulling me into a styling chair and beginning to fix some things and make sure my hair is perfectly styled. Soon the other boys got there as well, with Zayn being the late one this time.

When it was time I sent Ally a quick text letting her know I would be starting soon. before turning my phone on silent and made my way with the boys to the area where the interview would be taking place. We sat down on the big couch and waited for the cameras to start. When they did the interview went smoothly and then, the question about girlfriends came.

“Now, who has girlfriends, or who is taken?” he asks. Liam and Zayn raise their hands and I take a deep breath before raising mine as well. “Louis, you have a girlfriend? I thought you broke it off with Eleanor only a little while ago?” he asks.

“I did but then I met this really amazing girl, she is so kind and sweet.” I reply.

“What’s her name?” the interviewer asks looking more intrigued than ever.

“Her name is Ally Stone.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“Well, it’s a funny story actually. Um, I was just walking around London, as you do. And I didn’t see her coming since she was running so fast. But she couldn’t see very well because she had piles of things in her hands and we literally ran into each other.” I say making that up on the spot.

“Then what happened?”

“I helped her up and I helped her gather her things for her and we talked. It turns out she is a really good painter and she was running late taking supplies to her studio.”

“Wow, so she’s a painter? Have you seen what she paints?”

“I’ve seen one of her paintings and it was really good.” I reply smiling to myself since Ally was watching this right now.

“Do you think it’s a bit odd that you have a new girlfriend not even a month after your break up from Eleanor, I mean, the two of you were together for a long time.” the interviewer says.

“Well, I guess it might be a bit strange but it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. When I first met Eleanor, I had broken up with my high school girlfriend because I didn’t want to worry about distance but a week later I met and started dating Eleanor so it’s not any different.” I say shrugging.

“So you’re saying that this new relationship with Ally will be no different from with Eleanor?”

“No, I didn’t mean that of course its going to be different I mean when I thought Eleanor was the one I was happy but then after the break up I found Ally and things have been smooth sailing for a while now.” I respond.

“So, you said that you thought Eleanor was the one, how are you feeling about Ally?”

“Well, it’s a bit early to think something like that, but I like where this is heading so far.” I say smiling. The interviewer finally drops the subject and moves on with the interview. When we were done I left the boys to go over to the dressing room with Ally in it. She smiles when she sees me.

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be bad.” she says and I smile at her.

“No, you were right it wasn’t bad, although he did focus a lot on the subject.”

“Well of course he did, you broke up with your long term girlfriend and are now dating again.” she said shrugging.

“C’mon, we should get going.” I said and she got up out of her seat and followed me outside. Once at the door we laced our fingers together and walked out. The fans started screaming when they saw us again but this time we ignore them to get to my house quicker.

“Way to pull out my arm, Lou.” she said and I laughed.

“Sorry.” she only smiled at me. When we pulled up to my house and went inside, the thought that ran through my mind was. Is this really a good idea?  
__________________________________________________

So hi again! :)

So, what did you think? 

Do you guys think that Louis is now having doubts about the deal?

Sorry if I make it seem like Eleanor is a bitch and stuff but she has to be right now in order for this story to work.

I really love Eleanor and Louis together and I hope that silly boy will propose to her soon.

Well, that is it, I'm off!!!! :)

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

Ally and I ended up watching a movie when we got to my house but when the movie was over I realized that Ally had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her hands were wrapped around my left arm. I grabbed the remote and shut off the DVD player and T.V before carefully removing her from me.

I stood up and picked up Ally bridal style and I walked upstairs to my room. I was going to be honest, the guest rooms were uncomfortable and I don’t want her to be sleeping there. I set her on the bed before looking through my drawers for something for her to wear.

I’d be damned if I let her sleep in her regular clothes. I settled on a black shirt and a pair of sweats. I set them on the bed before gently pulling her up. This is where it gets weird. I pull her shirt over her head not letting my eyes stray from her face. It would be rude to take advantage and see her when she doesn’t even know what is happening.

I remember seeing Eleanor do this thing where if I was in the room with her she would put her night shirt over her head and then take her bra off while the shirt is still on. So, I slipped my shirt over her head and then reaching behind her back I unclipped her bra and slid them off her arms before tossing it on the bed.

I then layed her down and then removed her jeans. I left her in her underwear because I didn’t know if she took it off or not before slipping my sweats on her. I smile seeing her curled up and in my clothes. Despite my now conflicted thoughts I thought she was pretty. I can’t deny that I’m not attracted to her because her personality is great and the way she can keep up with banter is another good thing.

But there is one little thing. She has a bit of a temper. I can’t blame her because I’ve been known to infuriate people sometimes. But still, we also seem to pick fights with each other and we haven’t even been together long enough for that to be normal. But never the less we can’t pull out of it now.

Once she was all changed I went over to my drawers and took out my own sleeping wear before walking to my bathroom. That would be embarrassing if I was getting undressed and she happened to wake up. Once I was done I walked back to my room and I made sure the covers were pulled back and I turned off all the lights and then got into bed with Ally. I turned away from her just to be sure I don’t do something weird.

~Morning~

When I wake up in the morning I realize my hands were around something, or more specifically, someone. I looked and saw Ally cuddled into my chest still sleeping soundly. I smiled a little looking at her sleeping face. She was pretty, I had to admit that. I’m actually quite glad that Simon chose her because I think she and I get along pretty well.

As I look at her I see her eyes flutter a bit before opening. I close my own to make it less creepy if she were to see me looking at her. After a few seconds I hear a gasp and she shoots out of my arms and out of bed. I open my eyes in alarm to see her looking at me with wide eyes. “What? How, when?” she asks rushed looking around before pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She then looks down to see her clothes changed. “When did I change clothes?!” she yells.

“Whoa, calm down love, you fell asleep last night and I didn’t want to wake you so I let you sleep here. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable so I changed your clothes.” I say, she opens her mouth but I cut her off. “Before you say anything, no, I did not see you naked because that would be rude if I did.” I say firmly. I didn’t want to give her the wrong idea.

“Okay, thanks, I guess.’ she mumbles.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go home when you were so tired?” I ask smiling.

“A crap one.” she says sticking her tongue out. I laugh before shaking my head.

“So, what should we do today?” I ask.

“Well, I was thinking we go to this fair I heard about.” she suggests.

“Fair?” I ask.

“Yeah, every year there is a fair in Manchester.” she says with a smile.

“Let’s go.” I say grinning back at her. This should be fun.  
_________________________________________________

I am so fricking sorry! I haven't updated in almost a week!!

I've just been really busy. You know, holiday stuff and what not.

Anyway, here was chapter 9, I know this book may seem a bit boring at the moment but it'll get better I promise! :)

Bye nerds! Love ya!!!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	10. Chapter 10: Fair

Ally’s P.O.V

We got into Louis’ car and I gave him directions to the place. “This is going to be fun, it’s a bit of a simple little fair but it’s really fun.” I say smiling at Louis.

“I’ll take your word for it.” he says chuckling slightly. We drive into the parking lot of the fair and when we get out it feels like a hundred eyes are looking at us. Louis grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear. “Just ignore them.” he says.

“I’ll try, but with everyone staring it’s a bit hard.” I whisper back.

“You’ll get used to it.” he mutters. Will I? Will I ever get used to all of this new found fame just because I’ve agreed to ‘date’ and ‘marry’ him? I shake the thoughts from my head. I shouldn’t think about this now, not when there are others around. We walk around the fair hand in hand until Louis decides to get some food. We head over to a food booth and order lunch.

We sit down with our food. Louis got a hot dog while I got a burger. We ate and talked as we enjoyed each others company. We also went on a few rides which was fun. When we had gotten off of one I saw a booth that made my eyes light up. I pulled Louis over to it and he looked at the sign. “Funnel cakes? What is a funnel cake?” he asks.

“You’ve never had a funnel cake?” I ask horrified. “Okay, we are definitely getting one.” I walk over to the order side and wait in the short line before ordering a large funnel cake with powdered sugar and chocolate syrup. I got two forks and a bunch of napkins since it was bound to be messy. We sat at a table and I noticed that there were a few more paps around taking pictures of us.

I stabbed the cake with my fork and just as Louis looked up at me I brought the fork to his lips. He gave me an amused smile and took the bite from the fork. He chewed and his eyes lit up making me laugh. “That was really good.” he said and I grin.

“I knew you would like it.” I say. He takes a bit on his fork and feeds it to me. That’s how we spend the next few moments, feeding each other funnel cake. When there were only two bites left I offered it to Louis but just as he was going to take a bite I moved the fork away. He chuckled in amusement before trying again as I once more lowered the fork to his mouth. But, I moved the fork at the last minute.

“Hey,” he says his tone of amused warning.

“What? I’m just trying to feed you funnel cake.” I say innocently.

“Uh huh, please?” he asks giving me puppy eyes. I sigh dramatically before moving the fork and letting him eat it.

“Okay, so, what next?” I ask after he swallows.

“We could go on a ferris wheel?” he asks and I smile before nodding. We get up and he throws away our food before walking over to the line for the ride. We wait for a little bit, we got on a cart. We moved around and admired London until our cart stopped at the top. I shivered slightly as the wind blew so Louis took off his jumper and hands it to me. I shake my head but he gives me a look making me sigh.

I put on his jumper and he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. For some strange reason sparks shoot through me at his touch. I frown but when Louis looks at me I replace it with a small smile. We hold eye contact for a long while and I catch his eyes darting to my lips before going back to my eyes. I suck in a small breath before doing the same, his breath hitches for a second and for a moment.

For a moment we both start to lean in. As our lips are just inches apart, there is a cough. We look and see the guy in charge of the ferris wheel standing there looking awkward. I guess we didn’t realize we had been moving until now. I blush moving away from Louis and he gets up and helps me out of the cart. We get off the ride in a bit of awkward silence.

“Well, um, I should actually get home.” I say running a hand through my hair. Louis looks at me for a moment before nodding.

“Okay,” he sounds confused but I shrug it off. We walk hand in hand to his car and he drives us to my house. He for some reason walks me to my door and I turn around and shift awkwardly.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

After a moment he’s still standing there before I speak again. “So, uh, are you gonna go?” I ask. He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes and before I could speak his lips come crashing down on mine.


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts and Boys

Ally’s P.O.V

It takes me a second to register what is happening but when I do I kiss him back with passion. The slight tingles I felt on the ferris wheel intensified as I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the kiss. He groans quietly as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip but I decide to tease him and not let him in.

He groans again and I smile into the kiss before pulling away. Both of us are breathing heavily as we stare into each others eyes. I smile after a moment and peck his lips before untangling myself from him. “I’ll see you later Tomlinson.” I wink before taking out my key’s and walk into my house. I lean against the door once it’s closed and take a deep breath. I just kissed Louis.

I kissed Louis.

I kissed Louis.

I kissed Louis.

I kissed LOUIS

Holy shit. I bring my fingers to my lips and feel them still tingling. I smile after a moment. But then frown, how the hell am I going to act the next time I see him? Oh god, what if he regrets the kiss now? What if that kiss makes things awkward? I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. I’ll just pretend it didn’t happen.

Louis’ P.O.V

Holy shit. That was the thought running through my mind as I was driving back to my house. I have no idea why I kissed her but I am guessing it had something to do with the random connection we had when we were on the ferris wheel.

I don’t know how I feel about the kiss now, but it felt damn good to kiss her. Better than when I kissed Eleanor. Which is strange because I knew Eleanor longer than Ally before I kissed her. But Ally is different, she makes me feel things that I normally feel later in a relationship, not just in a few weeks of knowing her.

I have no idea what we are going to do now, but I’m sure this will let people know that this isn’t fake like it actually is. I sigh before parking the car and going inside. As usual at least one of the lads was inside but I was surprised to find all of them there. “Don’t you guys have your own houses?” I ask.

“Yes, but it’s boring all by ourselves.” Niall says. I sighed pretending to be annoyed but then smile.

“So, where were you?” Harry asks.

“I was with Ally.”

“Weird how she’s supposed to be your fake girlfriend, and yet you're with her all the time.” Liam muses.

“Hey! She’s a good friend now too, not just a beard.” I say defending the girl I had just kissed.

“I didn’t mean to offend her, I was just saying how it’s kind of like she’s your actual girlfriend.” Liam says looking apologetic. I sigh but nod.

“Didn’t mean to get so defensive, I just don’t want you guys just seeing her as my fake girlfriend.”

“How do you want us to see her?” Zayn asks.

“As my friend because she is, she’s a really good friend now.”

“If I had known better I’d say you have feelings for her.” Zayn says.

“Why are you so against me doing this?” I ask.

“Because first of all, dating someone is one thing, but marrying them just to get us publicity is wrong. I think it’s not only stupid that management and Simon would even think of asking us to do that, but to actually do it is crazy.”

“Zayn, I wanted to do this, and so did Ally, both of us agreed to do this, so it’s not like we are doing it against our will.”

“Why is your hair messed up?” Harry asks randomly.

I shrug “life.” I say with a grin.

“No, it looks like someone messed it up.” I look at him oddly before I realize what he is talking about. My eyes widen slightly before I feel my face heating up. “Oh god, what did you do?” Harry asks.

“Nothing.” I mumble before moving away hoping to avoid the subject.

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be blushing.” Niall points out and I blush a bit harder.

“Tell us!” Harry whines.

“I may have, um, kissed Ally.” I mutter. The four of them looked at me with wide eyes and I looked at the floor in hopes that my face isn’t as red as I think it is.

“You what?!” the four of them yell.

“I kissed Ally, okay?”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?” I ask.

“Don’t you mean ‘girlfriend’?” Zayn asks putting air quotes on ‘girlfriend’. I scowl at him in return.

“Don’t refer to her as my ‘girlfriend’,” I start. “Just because she and I agreed to do this doesn’t mean I can’t like her in some way. I mean, it’s probably better that I do actually like her instead of disliking her.”

“He has a point, I mean if I did it, I’d want to at least like the girl and not hate her or something.” Liam cuts in.

“I guess, but why would she just easily agree to doing this? What’s in it for her?” Zayn asks. “I just find it odd that she so willingly agreed to date and marry you without there being some catch.” he continued.

“I doubt that, Ally seems like a genuine person, I mean she had wanted to help me get over Eleanor for heavens sake. She genuinely cares about me and I do her.”

The four of them look at me for a moment before Niall speaks up. “Mate, I think you have more feelings for her than you are letting on,”

“What are you talking about? I like Ally as a friend and I happened to have kissed her, it was going to have to happen anyway, why not now?” I ask. Although, now that I think about it, I did feel strong sparks when I kissed her, and although it seems to be very early. I thoroughly enjoyed kissing her, and if she wanted, I’d gladly do it again.

Oh my god. What am I thinking?! I can’t think about that! I don’t know how any of this is going to play out, I can’t just think about kissing her when I don’t even know her feelings for me. For all I know she only kissed back because of the shock, or because she didn’t want to just awkwardly leave me standing there.

Shit. What if she didn’t even want to kiss me yet? What if she didn’t even like it? Oh shit. I just ruined everything didn’t I? Shit, shit, shit. “Earth to Louis.” A hand waves in front of my face and I look up after coming out of my thoughts.

“What?” I ask confused.

“You’ve been intensely staring at the floor for about five minutes.” Harry says.

“Oh, I was just thinking is all.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, mate.” Niall says and I laugh.

“Right in the ego Niall, right in the ego.”

After that the boys dropped the subject of my and Ally’s relationship and we hang out and do what we normally do. We were talking before my phone rang and when I looked at the caller I.D I answered it. “Hey, mum,”

“What is this I hear about you having a new girlfriend?” she asks cutting to the chase.

“Nice to get a call from you.” I try.

“Don’t start that crap Louis, you’ve barely gone a month without El, and now you have another girl? What is going on?” she asks.

“Alright, yeah, I found a new girl and her name is Ally Stone.” I sigh.

“How did you get over Eleanor so fast, Lou? I thought you loved her?” she asks, this time less snappy.

“I did love Eleanor mum, but she just… I don’t know gave up I guess and we broke up. When I met Ally she wanted to help me get over El and it just started there I guess.” I feel bad for lying to my mum but I signed a contract.

“I’d like to meet her.”

“Mum! It’s a bit early to do that yet, I have to be serious about her before I want to introduce her to you.”

“Lou, please, you’ve already rushed into this relationship anyway, might as well get it over with now.” she huffs. I sigh thinking it over. I don’t know how comfortable Ally would feel meeting my mum so quickly.

“I’ll have to talk to Ally about it,” I begin. “But I’ll let you know when you can meet her.”

“Alright, love, then I guess I’ll let you go.” she sighs.

“I’ll talk to you later, alright?” I ask.

“Yes, you better, I love you.”

“Love you too, mum.” And after that I hang up. Well, that was interesting.

“Your mum wants to meet Ally?” Liam asks, I nod.

“She must have heard about her from the paps or something.” I shrug.

“Do you think Ally would be okay with that?” Harry asks.

“I’m sure she’d be fine, but I obviously have to run it by her before just introducing them.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd how you're okay with lying to you mum about having a new girlfriend?” Zayn asks.

“I thought we went through this, it was a choice we both made, we agreed to do this and we wanted to, drop it, Zayn.” He looks taken aback by the tone of my voice. “You know, I have to wonder why you're so against me doing this, it’s not like it’s you in this situation.” I grumble.

“I’m concerned that you actually agreed with a stupid plan management came up with.” he defends.

“I think I’m capable of making my own choices without having you be concerned, besides, what is it to you if I wanted to do this?” I ask wanting to get down to the bottom of why Zayn is so against the idea of me dating and then marrying Ally.

“I just think that they shouldn’t have come up with this plan in the first place, besides how long are you supposed to ‘date’ before you get ‘married’?” he asks.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t concern you, so just drop it Zayn, okay?” I ask sighing with defeat. I hate arguing with one of the boys.

“C’mon Zayn, Louis is a big boy, he can make his own choices.” Harry says clapping a hand on his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to sound rude or against your choice Lou, I just care about you, mate.” he says and I give him a small smile.

“I know you do Malik, but you can’t just try to guilt me into stopping this, because even if you did I signed a contract for this so I can’t back out of it now. Besides, it would be strange if Ally and I got papped snogging and then broke up right after? I don’t think they’d buy this thing if that were the case.”

“When did you get smart?” he asks.

“When I started hanging around Ally I think, she has such a broad look on things and just tries to find a middle way for both people to be happy. But she really is amazing.”

“Sounds more than a friendship.” Liam smirks.

“Oh shush, she’s just really cool, alright?” I laugh. The others join in too. Well, what an eventful day.  
_________________________________

I guess you love me, right?! ;)

Alrighty! There you go for today! :-*

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Curly

Louis' P.O.V

I kept forgetting to talk to Ally about my mum but a few weeks after she had asked to meet her, I finally told her. “Wait, so you’re mum wants to meet… me?” Ally asks slowly.

“Yes,”

“Why?” she asks.

“I don’t know, she said that she heard about us through the media and now she wants to meet you.”

“She’s not going to question me too much, is she?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s going to question you quite a lot, but once she realizes that your amazing, she’ll leave you alone with the questions.”

“I’m amazing now, eh?” she asks with a smirk.

“Shut up.” I say pouting. It seems as though the kiss didn’t affect much between us as we still continued to act the same way around each other. But I’m sure she forgot about it anyway, considering that the kiss happened five weeks ago. “So, when would you feel comfortable meeting her?” I ask.

“Whenever she is I guess, I don’t really care when it happens.” she shrugs.

“You’re rather calm about this.” I note with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, when the time actually comes I’ll be more nervous.” she says waving me off.

“Have you wondered how long it will be before we have to go to Paris?” I ask suddenly.

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering that for a while now, I mean we’ve been dating for almost a two months already.” she says.

“Have we really?” I ask shocked.

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” she shrugs.

“Maybe we should call Simon and ask?”

“Sure, we have a right to know when we are supposed to do something.”

I grab my phone and I call Simon’s number and I put it on speaker. After a couple of rings he answers. “Good afternoon Louis,” he says.

“Hi Simon, I’m here with Ally and we had a question.”

“Oh, Ally is with you?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Ally herself speaks up.

“Good, I was actually going to call you to tell you that on Friday, you two are going to Paris.” he says and Ally and I look at each other and grin.

“That was actually what we were going to ask about, but obviously we were both thinking the same thing.” Ally says.

“Great minds think alike Ms. Stone.”

“So, what time is the flight?”

“It’s early, it’s at 8 in the morning,”

“So, we should leave at 7.” Ally says. “Because we don’t know how the traffic is going to be like so we leave at 7 and to make sure that we get there on time.” she continues.

“But that means we have to get up earlier.” I whine.

“Well, if you don’t want to go to Paris, then you can sleep in.” Ally says and I pout. “Aww, you look adorable when you do that.” she says grabbing my right cheek. I blush and swat her hand away.

“I’m not cute.” I grumble.

“Yes you are.” she says and then she randomly kisses my cheek. I blush a bit deeper and look at her to see her grinning.

“You two seem to be getting along quite well.” Simon says and both of us jump. We had forgotten that he was still on the phone. “Which is perfect because after your trip I expect you to be engaged.” he says.

“That would mean we would have been dating for four months.” I say.

“Yes, but it would seem believable with all of the press surrounding you guys.”

“What?” Ally asks.

“You haven’t seen all of the articles? You two are the new ‘it’ couple.”

“Well that’s interesting.” I say quietly.

“I should get going, it was lovely to talk to you, remember, Friday is your trip to Paris.” Simon says and then he hangs up.

“Okay, so, because we are leaving at 7 we need to get up at 5:40 so we have plenty of time to get ready and eat and stuff.” Ally says.

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this in the two minutes this call took.” I note.

“I like to make sure that everything is planned out, call it a painters thing.” she says. “Speaking of which, I need to go home to work on something.” she gets up from the couch and kisses my cheek before going to grab her things. She had stayed the night at my request. We slept in separate rooms of course, but the boys found it odd that I told them they couldn’t come over for the day.

They had all asked why they couldn’t be over so I told them the truth. That I had asked Ally to come over. The paps had a field day when they saw her at my house, but Ally doesn’t seem too fazed by it. Then again, neither was Eleanor at first and look what happened there? Because I was lost in thought I hadn’t noticed Ally in front of me.

That is until she grabbed my face and made me look at her. I blinked and gave her a curious look. “Oh! You live.” she says and I smile.

“Lost in thought is all.”

“You tend to do that a lot.” she notes.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Ego booster, thanks.” I say sarcastically.

“And Lou is back.” she rolls her eyes. She grabs my hand and we walk together to the door. I open it and we stand there for a second to let the paps get some more pictures. “Well, I’m off, later loser.” she winks before walking away.

“I expect to have my shirt back tomorrow!” I call she laughs loudly before turning around and walking backwards. She gives me a grin but then flips me off causing me to smirk. “I’ll come out there and get you.” I warn.

“Try me Tommo!” she shouts and I laugh before jogging over to her and when I get close to her she moves away from me. “Catch me Tommo.” she says with a smirk.

“I intend to,” I smirk back before running to her but she squeals and runs away. We end up chasing each other until I finally get a hold of her waist and spin her she laughs and squeals screaming in joy as I laugh.

“Put me down you goof!” she shouts and I pretend to think.

“Hmm, nah.” I grin before slinging her over my shoulder. She hits my back as I walk to her car so I smack her bum for good measure. But as I do it I see Liam, Niall, and Zayn standing there with wide eyes. My grin slowly fades and I eventually stop walking.

“You gonna put me down now, twerp?” Ally asks humor still lacing her voice.

“In a moment.” I say.

“Arse.” she mutters. I smack her bum again and she yelps “Oi! Hands off my bum.” she sneers. I roll my eyes with a grin before gesturing for the boys to move out of the way as I carry her the rest of the way to her car. I let her go and she grins at me before giving me a quick hug and then gets in her car. “Tomorrow loser,” she says before driving off.

I turn around and see the other boys still staring. “What? What are you looking at?” I ask confused.

“Was that Ally?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, like I said she stayed the night.”

“Was she wearing your clothes?” Liam asks

“Yeah, she forgot to bring night clothes so I let her borrow mine.” I shrug.

“She seems interesting.”

I smirk. “You have no idea.”

Ally’s P.O.V

I drive off from Louis’ house with a smile. It’s funny, at first I was hesitant to agree to do something this risky but I am so glad I had. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have met an amazing guy like Louis. I know, I know this is supposed to be fake but I can’t deny the feelings that I get when I’m around him.

I drive towards my house when I remember that I needed to get some groceries since I was running low. I sighed before passing my neighborhood and going to Tesco’s. I got to the parking lot and I parked the car before walking into the shop. I got a cart and started looking through each of the aisles in search for all of my usual food.

I was in the frozen section and I was looking for the sweet corn. I spotted it and as I reached for it another hand did as well. I looked up and saw none other than Harry Styles. “Oh sorry love, you can have it.” he says politely.

“Nah, it’s alright, I don’t need it that much.” I say back.

“If you’re sure.” he says before reaching out and grabbing the last bag. “You sure?” he asks one last time.

“Now you’re making me want it.” I say grinning.

“Then take it, I can get some from somewhere else.” he laughs.

“Well, if you insist Mr. Styles.” I say before taking the offered bag.

“I see you recognized me, then.” he notes. “I guess you can scream now.” he says and I cock an eyebrow.

“Don’t flatter yourself pop star, I’m a fan but not enough to scream, and even if I was I’d know better than to scream in your face.” I say jutting out my hip. He looks shocked for a moment before a smile creeps up on his face.

“You're different from the other fans.”

“Every person is different Styles.” I say with a smirk.

“And you're also very sassy.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thanks.” he laughs at me.

“What is your name?” he asks.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” I say with a wink causing him to laugh again.

“You’re funny.”

“I get that a lot.” I say flipping my hair.

“Can I have your number?” he asks.

“Ever heard of the saying, if you like something, set it free, if it comes back to you, it’s yours?” I ask.

“Yeah…” he says slowly.

“Well, if we meet again then, you can have my number.” I say before putting the frozen corn in my cart and walking off. Well, I just met Harry Styles. And I wasn’t supposed too! I’m not allowed to meet any of the boys until the wedding. Both Louis and I find that ridiculous. What are they going to say if they get asked about me?

It would be strange if they lied and said a bunch of crap about me. But I guess we all have to fool the world into thinking Louis and I are in love and getting married in two months. I sigh shaking my head and getting in line at the till. I pay for all of my food and leaving the shop. As I walk I feel a presence next to me. I look and see Harry Styles walking next to me.

“So, I found you again, I guess that means I can have your number.” he says with a cheeky grin. Fuck. I flirted with him, didn’t I? I’m a taken person! Well, pretend taken person! I can’t be seen alone with Harry or else bad things will happen. Crap!

“It doesn’t work like that Styles, gotta wait a day or two for it to count, but nice try.” I say doing my best to worm my way out of it.

“Fair enough, where are you headed?” he asks.

“To my house.” I shrug walking to my car. Coincidentally, his car was right next to mine.

“Funny that.” he says with a smile and I give him a small one back. “You seem quiet now.” he notes.

“Sorry, just…” I trail off for a second before a thought pops up. “Thinking about my boyfriend.” I shrug with a small smile. I see his face crumple just a tad but then he gives a grin.

“Cool, how long have you been together?” he asks.

“A few weeks, working on a month.” I reply honestly.

“That’s great, what is he like, if you don’t mind me asking?” he asks.

“He’s absolutely mental, but in a good way.” I cover when he goes to speak. “He’s hilarious, kind, sweet, spontaneous, handsome, so many words that I don’t think you want to hear the list.” I laugh and he chuckles.

“Sounds like a good guy.”

“He is,” then another thought pops into my head. Time to drop a hint and see if he guesses who I’m talking about. “Actually, you might know him.” I grin.

His brows come together in confusion. “I would?” he asks.

“Yup, he’s a close friend of yours.”

“Who?”

“Ask your friends about a girl with the last name Stone and see what happens.” I say with a wicked grin. “I have to go now, nice chat, though.” I load up my things and get in my car and drive off leaving him confused. Well, that was eventful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis’ P.O.V

I was just having a conversation with the three lads when Harry came into the house. “Thanks for knocking.”

“Since when do we knock?” Harry asks with a grin.

“Never because you guys are here more than I am.” I grin back.

“I met a girl today.” Harry says getting our attention a little bit.

“Oh, and what was she like?” I question.

“Well, she was cheeky, sassy, and really pretty.” he says.

“What was her name?” Niall asks.

“I didn’t get it.” Harry mumbles.

“What? How come you didn’t get her name?” Liam asks confused.

“She didn’t tell me when I asked, she said and I quote ‘if I told you, I’d have to kill you.’ Weird, right?” he asks. Sounds like something Ally would say.

“So you didn’t get her name, like, at all?” Zayn asks.

“I did get her last name,” he says before bringing his eyebrows together. “She said that she was dating a close friend of mine, and told me to ask you guys if you knew a girl by the last name, Stone?” he asks and my eyebrows shoot up.

Fuck. Harry met Ally.  
___________________________

I'll let you sit on that one.

This is most likely the LONGEST chapter I've written in this book. Like, wow.

But here you go! Hope you liked it!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	13. Chapter 13: Sassy Call

Louis’ P.O.V

“Do you boys know a girl with that last name?” Harry asks. The other boys shake their heads as I look down avoiding eye contact. “Lou?”

“You just met, my girlfriend.” I say quietly.

“What?”

“Ally Stone, you met Ally Stone.” I say louder.

“How do you know her?” Harry asks.

“Ally is my girlfriend.”

“So, wait, your girlfriend just flirted with me?” Harry asks with wide eyes. I give him a look.

“Ally always makes it seem like she is flirting, that is how she is.” I shrug.

“Well, I’m sure that will make it interesting to see in the media.” Liam mumbles.

“Oh god. Simon is going to throw a fit.” I say running a hand through my hair. “I should call Ally, then we could talk to Simon before this gets bigger than it needs to.” I sigh getting up to grab my phone.

“I am so sorry Lou, I didn’t mean to mess things up.” Harry says.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t like you intentionally did this or something, we just need to talk to Simon about it.” I shrug grabbing my phone. “Hey, even though you boys can’t meet her, do you want to at least speak to her? Simon did only say you couldn’t see her, not speak to her.” I girn they shrug and I sit back down on the couch and Harry joins.

I unlock my phone and find Ally’s number before calling her number. I put it on speaker and we wait for a few seconds before she answers. “Ally Stone the most amazing and wonderful human you could ever possibly speak to.” She says and I laugh.

“Now that is a bold statement.” she giggles.

“What do you want peasant?” she asks.

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend.” I tease. It’s so easy to forget what you are talking about with her.

“Fine. What is it that I can do for you master of my entire world, the most wonderful person I could ever speak to?” she asks with sarcasm lacing her voice. I see Niall red in the face as he tries to hold in his laughter. I girn seeing him struggle.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Well no shit Sherlock, I thought you were going to randomly tell me to smack a a fence because it told you that rabbits fly.”

Niall couldn’t seem to hold it any longer because he let out a loud booming laugh that had us all jumping slightly. “Sh-she is gold!” he chokes out. After a moment he stops laughing and it is Ally that breaks the now silent room.

“I know I’m funny but jesus, don’t scare me half to death, I mean really. Give me a heart attack why don’t you!” We all chuckle at her. “I’m on speaker aren’t I?” Ally asks with a bored tone.

“Yes.” I answer with a grin.

“Nice to know your gang of little girls find me funny, but warn me, I mean, I wasn’t sure if I look handsome enough to speak to you hotties, like oh my gawd!” she says with a fake valley girl accent. We laugh again and I can practically feel her grin.

“Okay, but seriously, we need to talk about you meeting Harry.” I say.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Styles, I assume he is there?” she asks.

“Yup” Harry says loudly making sure she can hear him.

“I’m guessing this is about speaking to the Cowell?”

“You guess right.”

“Well, no need I already called him he said I was foolish for speaking to him and what not but he did like the fact that I did only tell him my last name and not my full name.” she says and my eyebrows shoot up.

“You called Simon? And he didn’t yell at you?” I ask surprised.

“Yeah, Simon likes me, I make him laugh so I guess that’s why, he could only wish he was as funny as me.” she boasts. I laugh and the other boys chuckle.

“Well, I guess it’s all sorted?” I ask.

“Yup, he said that we will just have to be seen together a little bit more than we have been and the meeting Harry thing will blow over soon.” she says.

“Alright good.”

“So, when will you be free? We do fly out to Paris in a few days.”

“I’m free on Thursday, the lads and I have an interview tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright, well, hit me up. I don’t have a life so I’m free whenever.” She says and I can almost picture her waving her hand around.

“I’ll make note.” I promise.

“Go away now, you bore me.”

I snort “like I could bore you.”

“Oh, you do it all the time, I have to fight to keep my eyes open around you.” she makes a fake yawning noise.

“I am hurt Ally, truly hurt.” I pout.

“Oh, you know I was kidding!” she says.

“You hurt my feelings.” I fake sniffle.

“I sowwy!” she whines. “I love you Lou-Lou!” she crows. I freeze for a moment as I process what she just said. But then I realize that she is kidding. I shake my head quickly before responding.

“Oh, fine, I guess I love you too.” I say sighing dramatically.

“You better Tomlinson.” she threatens. “Alright, bye darling!” then she hangs up before I could say anything. I shake my head with a grin and shut off my phone.

“So, what do you think of her?” I ask.

“She is, definitely something.” Zayn says.

“Oh please, she had you in stitches.” I wave a hand at him.

“She was awesome! Fucking funny as hell.” Niall says and I grin.

“She was exactly like that at the store.” Harry said nodding.

“She seemed to keep up just fine with your banter, mate.” Liam said.

“Ally Stone, never met you face to face and yet you love her already.” I say grinning.

“When are you going to Paris?” Liam asks.

“On Friday.”

“That is literally two days away.” Harry says.

“I am aware Harry.”

“Lou, you should probably start packing now, I mean you’ll be gone for two months.” Liam says and I sigh. There is no way I can get out of this.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go pack, then.” I get up and go to my room. I walk in and go over to my closet to find my suitcase. Once I find it I start throwing a few random pairs of trousers and shirt. I grab a couple pairs of socks. I’ll most likely find more clothes at the stores in France later. I pack a few pairs of shoes that I know I will need or want to use. After that, I put my suitcases by the wall. I’ll pack the rest of my things like toiletries later because I’ll need them.

I flop on my bed when I’m done. This is going to be an eventful two months, I can almost feel it.  
____________________________________

Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted. So! The other boys have just sort of met Ally. What did you think?

Comment below! I want to hear what you guys think about the book! :)

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	14. Chapter 14: Plane Ride

Ally's P.O.V

It was now Friday and I now have to wake up Louis. I stayed over on Thursday so it would be easy to get to the airport. I walk over to Louis' room and I see him peacefully asleep. I take a moment to examine him. He really was handsome. I'd never admit that to anyone but I think it was safe to think that.

I've had different feelings about him ever since our kiss that feels so long ago. But in reality, it was only a few weeks ago. I shake my head and I walk over to his sleeping form and gently move a bit of hair out of his face.

He stirs a bit and I smile. "Lou, we need to get up." I say softly. He groans and opens his eyes a bit and looks at me. He moves back just a little when he sees how close I am.

"Jesus, what time is it?" he asks.

"It's 5:38."

"5:38?! I'm going back to sleep." he groans and goes to roll over but I stop him.

"Lou, if we don't get up now we'll miss our plane."

"Fine." he grumbles rolling back over and getting out of bed. I didn't feel like dressing up so I was just wearing one of his shirts, black leggings, a flannel shirt around my waist, and UGG boots. "Is that my shirt?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"Yup." I say smiling he grins and then passes me to go to the bathroom. I sit on the bed and wait for him. When he comes out he goes over to his closet and picks out a pair of joggers, a black shirt, and a pair of VANS. He gets dressed quickly and then goes back into the bathroom and when he comes out his hair is styled messily.

"Let's go." he says and we leave his room and go to the living room where we set our bags.

"I made some breakfast so we wouldn't be hungry."

"Thanks." he smiles and we eat in comfortable silence. But soon, I break it.

"So, what is Paris like?" I ask.

"You've never been to Paris?" he asks.

"No, I've only been to Australia."

"I think you'll like it, it's pretty nice around this time." he says smiling.

"Well, now I'm excited." I say smiling back he laughs.

"Are you sure it's not because you're going with me?" he teased.

"Ugh, that part is probably the only thing I'm not excited for." I say in fake disgust.

"Oh fine, I see how it is." he says.

"I'm kidding Louis" I roll my eyes. We finish eating and we grab our bags and load them into Louis' car. I see a few paps taking pictures and I groan.

"What?" Louis asks.

"Nothing, just not in the mood for paps." I shrug.

"Just ignore them." he says and I nod. I hop in the car and so does Louis, he drives us to the airport and we see a whole bunch of fans. "Just stay close to me." he says grabbing my hand. We walk through the people with the help of security as some fans scream and as Louis to sign things. Others scream out questions.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To Paris." Louis shouts back.

"Why?" some other girl asks.

"For holiday!" Louis shouts as we enter the private plane. We get seated and we wait for a few moments before the usual plane things happen and we take off.

"This is my first time on a private plane." I say with a smile.

"Really?" Loui asks.

"Mhmm,"

"So, how do you like it then?" he asks.

I look at him with a large grin. "I think I like it."

"Well, get used to it, you'll soon be Mrs. Tomlinson." he says nonchalantly. I freeze for a moment. He's right, sometime during this trip, I will be engaged to him. I'd have to put up with endless publicity, screaming fans, haters, paps, everyone knowing me before I get a chance to introduce myself.

I'd have to get used to all of the money too, all the luxury items just thrown at me. Cars, jewels, clothes, shoes, money. Private planes to take wherever I want to go. This is too much. I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off. Plus, not only will I have all of this, but I didn't even earn it.

I signed a contract to lie to the entire world, to tell them that I am in love with someone when I don't even know what to feel about him. Yes, I did enjoy his company, yes I enjoyed kissing him. I don't know if I'd do it again, but I guess that really isn't my choice. I'm going to have to deal with pressure on me for the rest of my life.

The worst thing about this whole ordeal? I think I might actually be alright with it. I'm not saying I'll become a full fledged diva, a fake person who is in it just for the money. I do infact care for Louis but I don't know what this feeling is that i have for him. I can't say it's love but...

Actually, if I'm honest, it could be love. I don't know. I don't know much of anything anymore. "Hey, what's wrong?" Louis asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, just a bit overwhelmed with everything is all." I smile.

"It'll all be fine, I'll make sure of it." he says with a smile. You know, I'm kind of glad I chose to do this, Louis is by far the most wonderful man I could ever meet.   
_______________________________

So, what did you think?

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been on spring break and been doing a lot of things so I haven't had the time.

But, I'm back in business and back at school. Ugh. School....

Anyway, what did you guys think? Seems like Ally has a lot on her mind, eh?

Well, until next time my babies! Love you guys!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	15. Chapter 15: Time in Paris

'Breaking news, Louis Tomlinson left to Paris with his new girlfriend this morning. The couple were seen holding hands and inseparable. Tomlinson and his girl didn't stop for too long as their flight was ready for them. It is rumored the pair are to be in Paris for two months while the rest of the band continues to promote their album.''Finally! We have a name to go with the face! We have finally got a name for Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend. The beautiful girl's name is Ally Stone. The couple is said to be going to Paris so we hope to get some more details later.'

'Louis Tomlinson and Ally Stone are said to have just landed in Paris, they were seen taking pictures and holding hands. The couple stopped for pictures with fans and Ally even signed a few things and took pictures. Seems as though the fans are opening up to Ally Stone.'

"One more picture!" Ally shouts and I look away from my phone to smile at her. She has been taking pictures all day.

"How about a picture of the two of us for once?" I ask. She smiles and nods. We get together and take a few pictures. There were the normal ones, and funny ones. There was one where we were both doing something crazy.

"I am so posting this one" she says showing me. I laugh and nod. We spend a few moments putting up our favorite pictures. After that we kept walking around.

"Are you hungry?" I ask she nods after a minute. I grab her hand and take her back to the hotel. We both change into more suitable clothes for a restaurant. After that both of us leave our room and go to the car. I drive us to a random restaurant and we are seated. Luckily they didn't need a reservation in order to seat people.We order our food and talk about things.

"So, when do you think we should do this proposal?" Ally asks.I pause for a moment and think. The purpose for this trip was to buy time for me to propose to her. When we were in London I didn't have much time to think about the rest of this arrangement until now. Now that we both have this time I need to be thinking about what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it."Lou?" Ally asks bringing my attention back to her. I give her a small smile.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep waiting it out." I shrug she nods and soon our food comes. We keep talking and laughing until she gets an idea. She had gotten a bowl of fruit so she grabbed a grape and gave me a cheeky smile.

"I want to see how many grapes you can catch." she says I laugh but then nod. I sit back in my chair and she throws a grape at me. I move to try and catch it before just barely missing it. "Oh come on!" she whines before grinning. She tosses another one but this time a catch it. "Nice!" We take turns tossing fruit to each other before a waiter came and told us if we didn't settle down we'd get kicked out.

We stopped our game and ate the rest of our food. After that we left the restaurant. When we did we got surrounded by paps. I grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her through. I didn't answer any questions and neither did Ally.That is until a very rude question was asked. "Did you guys fuck yet?" I turn around and march up to the pap before Ally stopped me.

"It's not worth it." she said. I sighed but grabbed her hand and walked away. As we were walking away the paps followed and the rude man asked yet another rude question.

"How good is he, Ally?" he asked. We ignored him until he insulted Ally for something causing her to turn around.

"What did you say?" she asked looking at the rude man. He repeated himself and in a flash Ally's arm launched and she punched the guy right in the nose. He backed up grabbing his face. I rushed over to Ally and grabbed her hand. This scene caused an uproar and I held Ally's hand tightly and quickly walked us out of there. Once we got into the lobby of the hotel, I stopped.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He insulted me, he had no right to do that, I didn't do anything." she said.

"I know, but did you have to hit him?" I asked.

"Probably not but I will not be insulted like that." she huffed crossing her arms. But then it's like something clicked in her head as she let her arms run through her hair. "Oh god, what have I done? This is going to be all over the place, Simon's is going to be pissed!" she said with wide eyes.

"Hey shh, it's okay, c'mon lets get to the room." I said softly grabbing her arm and leading her to the elevators. We went up to the room and she sits on the bed."I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to hit him, my arm just flew on instinct." she said looking at me. I sigh walking over and I sit next to her on the bed. "We'll figure something out, it'll be okay." I say she gives a small smile.

"C'mon, it's late we should get some sleep." She nods and we get ready for bed. Because Simon was trying to get us even closer so he got a room with only one bed. We got into bed after brushing our teeth and we snuggled together.

**********************

When I wake up Ally isn't there. I sit up and rub my eyes before getting out of bed to find Ally. I finally find her on the balcony on her phone. "I know Simon, I didn't mean for it to happen, but the dude provoked me and insulted me." She pauses for a moment. "Fine, I'll apologize on Twitter." she sighs after a minute. "Yeah, the trip is good so far, Lou is asleep still but I'll get him up." I hear her laugh "Alright, will do Simon, alright, bye." she hangs up and when she turns around she jumps."Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't you?" she asks holding her chest.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you." I say chuckling lightly. "I am guess that was Simon on the phone?" I ask.

"Yeah, he called me about the pap thing yesterday." she says.

"So, he told you to apologize on Twitter?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll do that in a bit, so what are we going to do today?" she asks.

"I was thinking we go for a bit of shopping." I shrug.

"Sounds good." she nods. We walk back into the room and get dressed. We head out into the streets of Paris and begin shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you HAVE to get all of these shoes?!" Ally whines as we carry all of the bags. We had just finished shopping and we were both carrying bags of either clothes or shoes. It turns out that I bought more than she did.

"Oh shush, they were awesome!" I defend.

"Uh huh, and you just had to get three of the same shoe?" she snorts.

"In case something happens to one of them!"

"Your are insane, Lou" she says shaking her head."Want to get something to eat?" I ask changing the subject. Ally laughs and shakes her head.

"Why not, I am hungry." she says. We walk for a while longer until we find a restaurant that wasn't too crowded nor too formal. Mostly casual which was good. We got seated and ordered our food. Like the last restaurant we throw fruit at each other to see if we could catch it. Unfortunately we had been seated in a window seat so the paps were snapping pictures.

We decided to ignore them as we ate and continued doing what we were doing. "Oh my god, you have to try this spaghetti, it's amazing." Ally says swirling her fork and holding it out for me to take a bite. I take a bite and my eyes lighten up and I grin at her.

"That's really good." I say she smiles back. We continue our lunch like that, feeding each other and talking. Once we finish we get the bill.

"I'm paying." She says.

"No, I'll pay."

"Not gonna happen, I'm paying."

"No way."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm paying."

"Shush, let me pay."

"No way am I letting you pay."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no I won't." I say grabbing the little booklet thing. I put my credit card in and hand it to the waitress when she comes by. Ally crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at me. I stick mine out back and she laughs. Once I get my card back we leave the restaurant and are swarmed by paps.I grab Ally's hand and we walk through them.

One of them shoves Ally and she hits a brick wall, she winces. I feel a flare of anger burst through me as I pull Ally to me to see her right arm is scraped from the wall. I look up, my eyes burning with anger at the pap who pushed her. "Why did you do that for, mate?" I ask lowly. He shrugs and takes more pictures I growl at him before pulling Ally through the crowd of paps. I notice only a few paps are still following and the one who pushed Ally, does it again.

She again, hits a wall and winces. I drop her hand and walk up to the man. "Touch her again and I end you, clear?" I seethe.

"Lou, don't." Ally says softly. I melt a bit and grab her hand in mine before turning around.

"Yeah, do what your little whore tells you." Says the guy. I growl before turning back around.

"Listen here pal, you call her a fucking whore again and I fucking end you. What is your fucking problem? She's is my fucking girlfriend and I will not let you speak about her like that, you're lucky to even have this job, so shut your fucking mouth." Ally tries to grab my hand and I let her but I'm still pissed. "That's your job, that's your fucking job, you fucking loser." I snarl before turning back around and leading Ally to the hotel.

This trip was supposed to be fun, not full of paps harassing us. When we get in our room Ally goes to the bathroom to check on her arm. I start to cool off and go in after her. "You okay?" I ask her. She looks up and smiles.

"I'm fine, but that dude was really rude." she says huffing. I snort and nod.

"Why was he even pushing you and calling you names? It's not like anything good was going to come out of them."

"Maybe he was trying to get a rouse out of you, to get a reaction to put online for people to see?" she asks.

"Maybe, but whatever, let's not let the paps ruin our time here." I say she grins and I mirror it. Things were going to be alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Trouble in paradise? Seems as though 'it' couple Louis Tomlinson and girlfriend Ally Stone went to Paris for a while, while the rest of the band are promoting their new album. But seems as though a relaxing trip turned into drama, Tomlinson, 23, was seen arguing with paps after one of them shoved his girlfriend Ally Stone, 22 into a wall. Tomlinson then yelled at the pap before taking Stone away. But the man kept pushing Stone and called her a rude name before Tomlinson exploded on him. Needless to say don't mess with Louis Tomlinson and his girlfriend!'

'After Louis Tomlinson of One Direction and his new girlfriend Ally Stone left for a trip to Paris, the couple have been followed by paparazzi non-stop. After an incident with a pap, Ally, 22 punched one in the face. A few days later, another bad run in with the paps had Louis fuming. It is said and shown here that one of the paps shoved Stone into a wall twice and Tomlinson, 23, defended her, nearly hitting one of the paps. Seems as though there are some issues with the couples supposed relaxing trip to Paris.'

I wake up with Ally in my arms and I smile snuggling closer to her. I breath in her scent and close my eyes again. I'm so lucky that Simon chose her to 'date' me, she is such a wonderful girl and she's so sweet. I'm definitely falling for her, I know that it's actually a good thing that I am, but I don't know if she is.

It might be weird and a bit awkward if I told her I was falling, when she doesn't feel that way about me. I open my eyes again and sit up more, carefully unwrapping my arms from around her so I could study her sleeping figure better. I know I've said it before, but she is so beautiful.She stirs in her sleep before opening her eyes and looking around for a moment before seeing me.

"Creep." she says sleepily. I laugh at her and she grins.

"I can't help it, you look adorable when you sleep." I say, she blushes slightly but giggles.

"You're cute." she says kissing my nose. I blush, harder than she did and I look away. "Aw! He's blushing!" she says and I blush a bit more. "Stop being cute." she says before kissing my cheek and sitting up. What is she doing to me? This girl drives me crazy.

"I'm not nearly as cute as you." I mutter.


	16. Chapter 16: Beach Gone Wrong

"What are we doing today?" I asked Louis as I got up from the bed and stretched. Now, I have no idea why I was being so brave and even more flirty with Louis but I was. I mean, I've never kissed him on the cheek, never kissed him on the nose, hell I've only actually kissed him like, one time.I still think about that kiss from time to time. I wish he'd give me more clues as to whether he likes me as just a friend or as something more. I mean, either one I'm okay with but I'm starting to feel more.

But, I guess it's good that I'm feeling more because of this whole arrangement thing. It would, however, be awkward if he only saw me as a friend while I saw more. I mean, yes there is obvious attraction there. If there wasn't then this wouldn't work so well, and there is obviously a connection between us. The banter and playfulness is probably the reason for that. "I was thinking we could go to a beach." he said. I perked up at that.

"Really?" I ask excitedly, he laughs before nodding.

"Yeah, after that we can just come back here and chill." he shrugs.

"Okay! So, when do we go?" I ask causing Louis to laugh again.

"Well, how about we get breakfast first, yeah?" he asks. I pout but then nod before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I finish in the shower, I realize that I didn't bring any clothes with me. I let out a sigh before wrapping myself in a towel for my hair and body before walking out of the room. "I was thinking we go to th-" Louis stops speaking once he looks at me.His eyes go wide as they scan down my body.

I cover myself a bit tighter in the towel before clearing my throat. He looks back up at me and swallows. "I just... forgot clothes." I say before walking over to my suitcase and grabbing a pair of shorts, and a loose tank top. I walk back into the bathroom before shutting and locking the door.What was that about? I shake my head before getting dressed. Once I was looking nice I left the bathroom. Louis was still in the same place I had left him.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" I ask.

"Oh, I thought we'd just eat here and the hotel." he shrugs. I nod before grabbing my phone and purse. Louis gets up and grabs his wallet, phone, and the key card before following me out of the room. We go down to the little cafe in the hotel and got seated. I ordered something simple, as did Louis before we talked about the beach.

"I bet I can swim faster than you." I say with a grin, he smirks at me.

"No way, I'll totally swim faster than you." he says, I laugh before shaking my head.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he shakes his head with a smile before our food comes. We stop talking in order to eat our food. When we are done, Louis looks up to talk to me but then stops to look behind me. I turn around and see a very pretty girl talking to other girls. I turn back to Louis to see him with a strange expression on his face. "Lou?" I ask.He snaps out of his daze and looks at me.

"Sorry, um, lets go back upstairs to get ready." he says. We stand up and before we pass the girl he was looking at, Louis grabbed my hand. I smiled a little before we kept walking. If I am not mistaken, the girl he was looking at did stop for a moment to look at us.I ignore her as we walk by. It's obvious that she and Louis know each other but I choose not to say anything. When we get to the hotel room I decide to bring her up.

"Who was that girl?" I ask, Louis gives me a questioning look.

"What girl?" he asks, but the look in his eyes tell me he knows what I'm talking about.

"The girl you had been looking at, it looked like you knew each other." I shrug acting like I didn't really care, which, to be fair, I didn't very much.

"She was no one, we should get ready for the beach." he says waving me off. I frown at his dismissal before shrugging again and grabbing my bathing suit. I change in the bathroom to put my suit on under my clothes before leaving with Louis. When we get out of the hotel, paps and fans swarm us.We slowly but surely make our way through to the car.

"Jesus, I thought it would never end." I say getting into the car. Louis laughs getting into the drivers seat.

"That's what I go through everyday." he says.

"You, my friend, clearly have a lot of patients." he laughs again shaking his head.

"I actually don't, I'm a very impatient person." he said shrugging.

"I can deal with that, I'm the same, to a certain extent." I reply. After a few more minutes of driving, Louis pulled up to the parking lot of the beach. We got out and grabbed our towels before walking. I put on my sunglasses and see Louis do the same. We set up a spot and lay in the sun for a while.

"If we don't put on sunscreen we're going to burn." Louis says.

"But I'm comfy." I whine from my spot.

"Then I'll do it." he says sitting up and grabbing the sunscreen. Before I could say anything cold cream was being put on me. I flinch a bit before relaxing and letting him put it on me. Once he was done he flipped me over to do the other side. "All done, do me now." he says.

"Ugh, fine." I groan sitting up and pushing him back down into a laying position. I rub the cool cream on him and he shivers at first before relaxing. Once I finish putting the sunscreen on him I set the little bottle down and laid back in my spot. Who knows how long we just laid there, relaxing in the sun before Louis decided he was going to go swim.

But, he didn't want to go alone. He forced me to take off my clothes to be in my bathing suit before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I whine hitting his back. "Put me down!" I shout laughing.

"Nope." he says slapping my bum before running into the water. I only have a second to hold my breath before I was under water. I came back up to the surface and looked to see a grinning Louis. I splash him with a laugh. Turns out, splashing Louis was a bad idea as we ended up in a splash war.

Once we had our fill of the water we left and laid on our towels. But, before Louis could fully lay down, he spotted someone. I turned and saw the same girl from the hotel walking around. "I'll be right back," he mutters getting up and walking over to her. I sigh looking down. I'm sure it's nothing, but I feel off for some reason.When I look back up, the girl and Louis are talking, it doesn't seem like they are having a nice conversation and I wonder if I should go help him.

But then, I watch as the girls' once angered expression morphs into humor as she laughs at something Louis said. He laughs too and they talk in a more happy manner. I feel my heart clench a bit as I watch them. Then, I watch as he takes out his phone and gets her number. My mouth drops open as I watch him openly doing this. What the fuck? I scowl before looking down.

When Louis comes back he has a smile on his face. I'm glad I have shades on as I roll my eyes."Are you hungry?" Louis asks me.

"No, I'm fine." I say turning away from him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." I say trying to sound believable. But, of course because Louis knows me well, he knew I was lying.

"Something is wrong, tell me." he says. I sigh before sitting up to look at him.

"Who was that girl?" I ask. He bites his lip as if contemplating on telling me.

"She wasn't anyone important." he says finally.

"But she was important enough to go and talk to her." I point out.

"Can we not talk about it?" he asks.

"How about we do talk about it, why won't you tell me who she is, I don't care about the reason why you wanted to talk about her, but can't I know who she is?" I ask.

"No, I can't tell you, I'm not comfortable telling you." he says.

"Not comfortable? Have I ever given you a reason to not be comfortable to trust me?" I ask, I make him uncomfortable?

"Yes, she's not anyone important for you to worry about." he says.

"Oh so I don't have to worry about some mystery girl talking to my boyfriend, having my boyfriend refuse to talk to me about her, refuses to tell me who she is, I don't have to worry about a girl who just got your number?" I ask getting angrier as I speak.Louis looks surprised at first before a defensive look crosses his face.

"I would think you would have trust in me to not worry about it."

"I wouldn't worry if you told me who she was." I counter.

"Just because I got her number doesn't mean you need to worry."

"If she isn't important then you can tell me who she is."

"I told you I'm not comfortable, why don't you get that?"

"I do get that, and a way to rectify that is by talking about it." We both glare at each other before I scoff and stand up. "Fine you know what, forget it." I sneer before walking away and to the food court. If he can flirt and get numbers from girls, then it shouldn't be an issue that I flirt and get numbers from guys.I spot a few guys that look friendly and I decide to walk by them. They all look me up and down before one of them stands up.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" he asks.

"Just getting some food." I say.

"Why don't you come sit with my friends and I?" he asks.

"Sure." I say following him to his friends and I sit down.

"I'm Aaron, by the way."

"Ally." The others introduce themselves and we begin talking, and laughing. I actually have a good time with them before I spot Louis coming into the food court. Once he spots me, his fists clench before he storms over.

"There you are," he says to me. "Who are these people?" he asks.

"This is Aaron and his friend Michael and Rick." I say. Louis' face flares in anger as he sees Aaron's arm around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't be putting your arms around other people's girlfriends, mate." Louis says to Aaron.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know she was taken, mate." Aaron says taking his arm off me. I sigh and glare at Louis before standing.

"I guess I'd better go," I say to the boys.

"Can I at least get your number?" Aaron asks, I glance at Louis and he gives me a subtle shake of his head.

"Sure." I say taking my phone and trading numbers. I give them all a smile before leaving Louis behind with them. Once Louis catches up to me I can tell he's mad.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"How about we talk about this in a less public place." I sneer at him. We grab our things before walking to the car in silence. Louis drives us make to the hotel and we get up to our room. I ignore him and head to the bathroom to shower the sand off. Once I'm done I get dressed in clean clothes.

When I come out Louis follows my lead and takes a shower.Once he's done he comes out. "Now, care to tell me what that was about?" he asks.

"Oh it was nothing, just being friendly." I say batting my lashes.

"Why did you have to take his number, I told you not to." he says

."Well I figured since you got that girls number it wouldn't be a problem to get his." I shrug.

"For fucks sake, she isn't important."

"Good, and neither is Aaron, so it shouldn't matter."

"Do you realize the paps could have seen you?" he asks.

"Back at you, they would have seen you walk away from me to go talk to her." I say.

"At least I wasn't flirting with her." he says.

"And how do I know that? And besides if your going for that, then I wasn't flirting with Aaron and his friends." He growls.

"At least I'm not hanging out with a group of perverted boys, letting them put their hands all over me." he says.

"Really? It's called being friendly." I scoff.

"Sure, and I'm a monkey." he says rolling his eyes.

"That's an insult to monkey's because at least they have a brain." I snarl.

"You don't even know those boys."

"And for all I know, you didn't know that girl."

"I do know her, I know her better than you do those boys."

"Oh, so you already knew her, and you didn't think that was important?" I ask angrily.

"No, because you can trust me."

"Can I? I don't really know that from what I've seen today."

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No, and I haven't given you one either."

"I at least wasn't hanging out with a bunch of girls, you just had to go and be with three boys."

"Oh so what? It's not like I would have done something."

"I wouldn't know that, now would I?" he asks.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"That I at least knew who I was talking too, at least I didn't go whoring around." he seethes. I recoil and give him a look of shock. He doesn't even have a look of regret on his face as he said it. I grit my teeth in anger.

"Well fuck you too," I snarl before turning around and walking away from him for a moment. "I hate you." I sneer at him.  
______________________________

Well fuck. Things seem to be going down hill, eh?

What do you think is going to happen? I'll give you a hint, it may involve a mature scene ;)

Well, I gotta go, I'm supposed to be taking an online math test but I'm here instead. Shh!

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	17. Chapter 17: Making it Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a mature scene in it, not too graphic, but a word of warning.

Caution, this chapter has a mature scene in it. It's finally here! :P  
______________________ 

As soon as the words left my mouth he pinned me to the wall his hard eyes staring at me. "Say it again." He says lowly.

"I hate you." I say boldly. I wasn't afraid of him. He growls before attaching our lips together. We've only ever kissed once and that was before we even came to Paris. I kissed him back but when I tried to move my arms he pressed them harder into the wall.

"Stay still." His lips leave mine and he dives straight to my neck sucking and biting marks. I move my head to the side so he had more access. He lets go of my arms and I thread them through his hair breathing rapidly. I moan when he sucks hard on my soft spot. I pull him back up to my lips and our tongues battle each other before I let him win.

"God I fucking hate you." I mumble. He moves his hands to my thighs and then he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist as I let him take control. He takes me off the wall and drops me on the bed and crawls on top of me. I thread my fingers through his hair as he moves his hands to the hem of my shirt and he lifts it up. 

I lift up enough to let him take it off and throw it on the floor.While I was still sitting up he took off my bra with ease and threw that on the floor as well. I decided it was his turn so I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer before I pull his shirt off and add that to the pile. I take a second to look at his perfect bronze body before I attach my lips to his neck and begin to mark and claim him as mine.

He moans breathily, turning his head to the side. After a minute of me marking his neck he pulls me back. When he does my hands fly to his trousers. He lets me undo them before kicking them off. I quickly undo my own pants kicking them off before wrapping my arms around his neck bringing our lips together.

I grind my hips to his and he moans into the kiss grinding back. Then, he pins my hips with his to keep them still. "I'm in control." He growls. Then his hands move down to my underwear and he slowly pulls them down before flinging them to the floor. He then moves down my body where I needed him most. He looked up into my eyes and smirked before spreading my legs. Without any warning he brought his face to my core.

"Oh! O-oh, L-Lou." I moan arching off the bed slightly. He keeps licking and sucking driving me mad before I reach down and begin to lightly pull and tug on his hair making him moan, that causes vibrations to shoot through my entire body bringing me close to the edge. "L-Louis, I-I'm gonna come." I breath.He takes his head away making me whine in protest. 

"Do it." He challenges before bringing his head back making me moan again. When I finally go over the edge I shout his name and grab his hair keeping him in place. When I let go he removes his face from between my legs and bites his lip before bringing his hand down to his tented boxers.Once I catch my breath I sit up and bat his hand away before pulling his boxers down slowly making sure to tease him. "Don't tease me." He growls slightly. 

I smirk but oblige and take off his boxers fully, letting his member spring up and slap against his stomach. I lick my lips to wet them before I bring a hand and pump up and down his length. He moans tossing his head back. I keep pumping before I bring my head forward and give the head a feather light kiss. 

He groans high in the back of his throat before I take only the head in my mouth sucking and pulling back the foreskin with my tongue to lick at the slit. "O-oh god." He stutters bringing a hand down to run through my hair. I go further down until my nose is touching the little hair at the end of the base. "Fuck." He swears as I hold myself there for a few minutes and then move my head back down. 

I bob my head, alternating between fast and slow while also pumping what my mouth didn't reach. Louis gives no warning when he shoots down my throat so I choke a bit but swallow most only letting a few drops run down my chin. I look up at Louis through my lashes giving him my big innocent eyes. 

He groans at the sight. Then, he pulls me up and pushes me down so I am back to lying down. He leans over and in the bed side table pulls out a condom. When he had put that in there I don't know but I don't question it. He hastily tears open the condom and rolls it on his still hard length.He then moves back above me and spreads my legs again. He positions himself at my entrance before connecting our lips and thrusting in. 

I bite my tongue to hold back a whimper as pain shoots up and throughout my body. Once he finally stops he gives me a few moments to adjust before I push back on him. He pulls out and thrusts back in with power.He breaks the kiss to look into my eyes as he moves fast and hard. I wrap my legs around his waist making him go deeper. 

I moan and he growls "f-fuck Lou, s-so good." I stutter.

"So tight, ugh shit," he groans going harder and bringing his hands to hold my waist most likely causing bruises to appear. "Your mine, understand me? No one can ever make you feel this good, no one." He growls.

"O-oh fuck Lou, I-I'm close." I whimper.

"Hold it." He grunts changing the angle and hitting my sweet spot.

"Louis!" I yelp.

"Fuck, say my name again, baby." 

"L-Lou-is!" 

"Louder."

"LOUIS!" I shout as I finally come undone he grunts before sloppily thrusting a few more times before shouting my name.

"Fuck! Ally!" then he goes over the edge as well. When we catch our breaths he pulls out and rolls off me. He takes off the condom and ties the end before tossing it on the floor. He then pulls me to his chest and I snuggle up to him.I kiss his chest. 

"I still hate you." I mutter. I hear him chuckle making me grin.

"Hate you too, Allycat." He mumbles. With that we both drift off into sleep

.~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up I am tangled in Louis' arms. I remember everything that had lead up to this. The fight, the kiss, and then the... physical contact. I stay in Louis' arms for a while just thinking before Louis begins to stir. I turn my head to see him and he opens his eyes. Once he sees me he smiles a little "hi."

"Hi."

"I'm guessing, things are going to be weird, right?" he asks. 

"No, at least I don't think so," I respond.

"Well, let's start with this, do you regret it?" he asks.

"No, not really." I answer after a moment.

"Good, because neither do I."

"So, what happens now?" I ask.

"I don't know, I mean we are already supposed to be together so I have no clue what to do." he says shrugging.

"Well, technically, we are actually together, it's fake still." I point out. Louis grins at my words.

"Then, lets say I ask you to be my real girlfriend?" he asks.

"Let's say I say yes?" I ask back. He laughs.

"Then Ally, would you like to be my real girlfriend?" he asks.

"I'd love nothing more than to be your real girlfriend." I grin. Louis matches my grin before he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back lightly. When we pull back he smiles. 

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that." he says causing me to laugh.

"Ditto," I say pecking his lips and sitting up. I gasp as the cool air hits my body before I pull the covers up to keep warm. 

"Hey, I was enjoying the view." Louis says playfully, I stick my tongue out at him before taking the sheet and wrapping it around my naked body. 

"I taking a shower." I say padding over to the bathroom. 

"Can I join?" Louis asks hopefully.

"If you do then we'd use up all the hot water." I wink before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Well, this is a definite change in our relationship. Still a bit upset about the name he called me but I'm willing to put it behind me.Once I was clean I left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me. Louis smiles when he sees me, he kisses my cheek and goes into the bathroom to shower himself. 

It is clear that things have now changed for us, we now act very differently around each other. But, I guess this is what happens when we actually are together.When Louis comes out he gives me a grin and walks over to me and kisses me. Louis' right, I'll never get used to this either. But I wouldn't have it any other way.  
_________________________________

Hey guys, what did you think? Louis and Ally are finally together! Cute banter, eh?

Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I'll be seeing you! :)

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	18. Chapter 18: Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short! Sorry!  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask Louis after we pull away.

"I was thinking I take you out to dinner tonight." he says with a grin. I mirror it before nodding.

"Somewhere fancy?" I ask hopefully. He chuckles and rubs his nose against mine.

"I've got somewhere in mind, so dress formally." he says I smile and nod.

"What time are we going?" I ask.

"At 8 so you have an hour." he says. My eyes widen before I run from his grasp and to to the shopping bags to get out a nice dress. "What are you doing?" Louis asks amused, I look up at him from my place.

"Getting ready, an hour is like, no time at all." I say running into the bathroom with my clothes, make up, and extra hair products. I close the door behind me and I get started on my hair first. I settle for a pretty and slightly fancy bun with curls. After that I put on a light and natural smokey eye.

Once I was done with my make-up I slipped on my dress and made sure everything looked perfect.Once I was sure I looked good I checked the time on my phone. With fifteen minutes to spare, should be enough time to get to where ever Louis is taking us. I come out and walk over to grab my shoes. Louis has his back towards me and seems to be doing something on his phone.

He cleans up nice from what I can see. He's wearing a black blazer so it's hard to see what he's wearing, but his hair is styled in a nice quiff. I slip on my right shoe before letting Louis know of my presence. "You look nice." he jumps a bit but then he turns around.His eyes widen as he scans what I am wearing.

"You-you look beautiful." he says scanning my body. I laugh before slipping on my last shoe.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods and takes my hand in his. We leave the hotel and are about to get in the car when paps swarm us,again. "Oh for the love of god, not again." I groan. They ask us questions and ask where we are going. We ignore them until I hear something.

"Louis! Is it true that you got Eleanor's number?" I decide against talking to Louis about that until we are in the car. Once we actually get in the car and start driving I question him.

"So the girl at the beach, that was Eleanor?" I ask. Louis sighs deeply before nodding.

"Yes, that was Eleanor."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have gotten so upset if you did."

"Why wouldn't you? She's my ex, usually girlfriends don't like the ex." he says.

"Since when have I been the jealous type? I do trust you Lou, but you have to tell me things before I find them out on my own, okay?" I ask.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." But then I remember what the pap also said. "Did you really get her number?" I ask.

"No, I gave her a fake one while she gave me her's. I deleated it right after I got it. I don't need her back in my life. I just wanted to confront her about what happened." he says.

"Oh," I say knowing how hard that probably was. "What did she say?" I ask quietly.

"She said the same that she did when she left, then she said that you were probably some gold digging whore that I should kick to the curb before it's too late." he says. I feel my blood boil at the names she called me.

"How dare she? She doesn't even know me! Besides, why is it her concern about who you do and don't date?" I ask angrily. Bitch.

"I don't know, but if it makes you feel better I called her a stupid twisted bitch." he says. I laugh at the way he said it before smiling at him.

"You and her are lucky I didn't come over there, I would have probably hurt her."

"I think I'd pay to see a cat fight between you two." he says with a wink.

"Where are we going?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's a surprise." he says with a grin.

"Ugh, I hate surprises." I groan.

"Oh, you'll love this one." he says. A few more minutes of driving, he parks in front of a very fancy restaurant. Wow. "Ally, welcome to L'Astrance."


	19. Chapter 19: Language of Love

L'Astrance turns out to be a very fancy French restaurant and Louis made reservations for us. "I've never been here." Louis says once we are seated.

"Not even with Eleanor?" I ask. Louis pauses for a moment but then shakes his head.

"No, she wanted to come here but I didn't at first, we later found out that this was one of the best restaurants in Paris." he says. Well, I feel special now. We look at the menu before Louis makes a little noise.

"What?"

"They have sea urchins." he says.

"So?" I ask.

"Back during the X-Factor, I stepped on one and it bloated my foot up and it was hard to walk for a while." he said shrugging. I laugh before looking at the menu myself. I think I know what I want to eat. (A/N: I don't know if they have these foods on the menu, L'Astrance is a real place, never actually been there but yeah.)The waiter comes and when he speaks it's clear he thinks that both Louis and I are French.

"Bonjour, ça va?" Louis is about to speak and tell him we don't speak French when I cut him off.

"Bonjour, monsieur, ça va tres bien." The man smiles at me.

"Vous desirez, mademoiselle?"

"Je voudrais un steak frites, et un soda, s'il vous plaît." I respond. Louis looks at me with wide eyes before I see them darken a bit. "Louis, what do you want?" I ask him.

"Um, the same."

"Il voudrais un steak frites, et un..." I pause before looking at Louis "what do you want to drink?" I ask him.

"Soda is fine." he responds.

"Et un soda, s'il vous plaît."

"Le ropas sera prêt en dix minute." he says before leaving to go serve another table.

"I didn't know you could speak French." Louis says.

"Well, you never asked and I never had to until now." I shrug.

"It was hot to be honest." he says causing me to laugh.

"Merci." I respond with a wink. His eyes darken a bit more before he composes himself.

"How long have we been in Paris?" he asks.

"I think for almost two months now." I shrug.

"I think near the end of the second month we should be engaged." he said. I almost forgot the reason we were here in the first place. It's so easy to forget what you're supposed to be doing when you're with Louis.

"Good idea, plus it would seem more romantic if in the last week of so, we were engaged." I nod in agreement. As we talk the waiter comes back with our food. "Merci." I say before he leaves. Louis and I eat and talk and before long we are ready for dessert.

"Vous desirez?" the waiter asks.

"Je voudrais c'est une glace au chocolat," I turn to Louis and raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess the same."

"Il voudrais c'est une glace au chocolat." I finish. The waiter nods before leaving again. "Still hot that you can speak French." Louis says with the same dark look in his eyes.

"J'aime parler française." I respond.

"What?" he asks confused at to what I said.

"I said that I like to speak French." I laugh. Before Louis could say anything the waiter comes with our dessert. "Merci," I say to the waiter, he gives a nod before leaving again. After eating our dessert, Louis pays for the food. It was useless to even try to argue, the bill was ridiculous.As soon as we get outside Louis pulls me to him and kisses me.

I make a surprised noise before melting into him. I thread my fingers through his hair and get lost in the kiss, and just in him. Flashes behind my closed eyelids brings me back to reality. I break it off and look to see a bunch of paps around us. "Ugh, every time." I groan.Louis sighs before taking my hand and leading me to the car.

Once inside Louis starts the car and drives us to the hotel. The silence is a bit awkward and I can tell Louis is annoyed with the paps always following us around. I put my hand on his trying to soothe him. It works as his grip loosens slightly."Hey," I say softly. Louis turns his head slightly in acknowledgment. "I love you." Louis' face breaks into a grin before he glances at me. It seems at just those three words that the irritation faded.

"Love you too." he responds, the grin never leaving his face. The car ride is more enjoyable after that and we finally get to the hotel. We walk through the lobby and into the lift where Louis pins me to the wall and kisses me, this time with more passion than he did outside the restaurant.

I kiss him back and once more thread my fingers through his hair. "God, I want you," he groans. "Speaking French, teasing me." he continues as he moves his lips from mine to my neck. He sucks hard on my soft soft, making a deep and dark love bite that I will not be able to cover.

I bring his lips back to mine and kiss him roughly. I pull back before moving my head to his ear to whisper "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" I ask. Louis groans low in his throat at that.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"Would you like to come to bed with me?" I translate. Before Louis could do anything though, the lift doors opened onto our floor. Louis dragged me to our room and unlocked the door. Once inside he kissed me roughly and led me to the bed.

Let's just say I'm going to have trouble walking tomorrow.

_____________________________________________

Well then. I have no idea why I ended it there but there it is!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd like some more comments please, I enjoy reading them when I get them.

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	20. Chapter 20: The Rock

This chapter is dedicated to:

louis171819

Thanks for liking my book lovely!! :)

_______________________

Louis' P.O.V

When I wake up I see Ally's sleeping form curled on my chest. This girl drives me crazy, not even Eleanor has had this much of an effect on me. I learned a lot more about Ally yesterday. I never would have thought that she spoke French. I've heard English women speak French, but when Ally does it, it's beautiful.I have to admit, I'm a bit annoyed that there are paps that constantly follow us.

I mean, yeah I'm used to it being in the band and all, but when they follow me when I'm not even doing anything but spending time with Ally, that is annoying.I reach for the nightstand and grab my phone. 11:30. Wow, we slept in pretty late. I'm about to lock my phone again but I see that I have a message. I go to my messages and see that I got a text from Harry.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
How is Paris treating you?

 

I grin before responding.

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Good, enjoying it so far and it's only a month in!

 

I get an immediate response.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Good, how are things with Ally?

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Things are wonderful

 

I bite my lip after sending that. I don't know what he is going to think.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Define 'wonderful'

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Things are really good.

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Why don't you just call me?

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
I can't Ally is still sleeping.

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Can't you just go to another room?

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
I can't

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Why not?

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Because Ally is kinda... sleeping on me

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
WHAT?!

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
What? Is it bad that we sleep together?

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Did you guys like... sleep together?

 

I laugh silently at how awkward he sounds.

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Yes, yes we did.

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Wow. Just wow Lou

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Sod off, Ally is waking up so I have to go

 

I shut off my phone and set it on the side. Ally's eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees me. "Hi,"

"Morning."

"What's on the agenda today?" she asks sitting up, this time she doesn't care about the covers slipping off her revealing her chest. I sneak a glance before looking back at her face.

"Well, considering that it's almost noon, we should probably do something." I shrug getting up and grabbing a pair of sweatpants. I actually had plans to do something, considering it's almost the end of the second month, I should get the ring.

"I just wanna sleep though, besides, I don't know if I can walk." she says with a smirk. I laugh before shrugging.

"I have something I want to do anyway," she raises an eyebrow at me. "No, you can't come." I respond she sighs but nods.

"Fine, I didn't want to anyway." she said and I chuckled lightly before crawling back over to her.

"You'll know what it is later." I say kissing her lightly. She kisses me back pulling me closer to her. I pull back before I could lose myself completely."I have to go." she rolls her eyes playfully before pushing me away.

"Go do your secret things then." she says making me laugh.

"Aye, Aye captain." I say grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt and a pair of VANS. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower and I style my hair before getting dressed and leaving the room. Ally seemed to have fallen asleep again so I carefully and quietly slipped out of the room.

I left the hotel and got into the car and drove to find a certain shop I had seen. Once I was there I parked and went inside. "Bonjour monsieur." a man at one of the tables said.

"Uh," I respond not knowing what to say.

"Parler vous français?"

"No." I respond.

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asks in English.

"I was looking for an engagement ring." I say he grins before gesturing for me to follow him to a case full of rings. I look around trying to figure out which ring would be the best for Ally. I didn't see one and I was getting slightly frustrated.I was about to give up when I saw it. I asked to see it better and when I did I knew it was the one. This is the perfect ring for Ally. "How much for this?" I ask.

"For this?" he asks before looking at it and thinking about it for a moment. "25 thousand." he says my eyes widen in surprise. Holy shit, that's a lot.

"Uh, g-give me a moment." I say before moving away. I wasn't sure if that was a good price for a ring and I didn't know who to ask. But then, an idea popped into my head. I got out my phone and texted Zayn.

From: Louis  
To: Zayn  
Hey mate, do you remember how much the ring you got Perrie was?

 

It takes a moment before he responds.

From: Zayn  
To: Louis  
I think about, £30,000. Why?

 

From: Louis  
To: Zayn  
I'm proposing to Ally tomorrow

 

From: Zayn  
To: Louis  
Oh. Well, good luck then.

 

From: Louis  
To: Zayn  
Thanks, mate

Okay, so this ring is around the same price range. Well, Ally is special and she deserves amazing things so, I'll do it. I walk back over and I smile at the man. "I'd like to buy this ring, please." The man grins before nodding his head. I look at cases for the ring and I decide on a case in the shape of a rose. Once I pay for everything I make sure to hide the rose before leaving the shop.

 

Of course, a few paps had spotted me walking out but I ducked into my car before they could take anymore pictures. I drove back to the hotel and when I got up to Ally and I's room, she wasn't there. I looked around confused before spotting a note on the bed.

Lou,I went down to the hotel bar, I'll do my best to not get drunk but you never know, if your here before I get back come join me before/if I do something stupid.~Ally

I shook my head with an amused smile before hiding the rose in my suitcase and headed down to the bar. When I entered the room I looked around and spotted a very tipsy Ally, she was laughing while looking at a plant. I chuckled before walking over to her. "Lou-Lou." She cheered seeing me.

"Hey Ally."

"Mr. Plant and I were just talking about you."

"Oh, and what were you saying?" I ask her before flagging down someone to take my drink order.

"We were discussing if you had a bigger butt than me." she says seriously. I laugh shaking my head at her before turning to the waiter.

"Rum and coke please." I say he nods before leaving. "Have you decided on who has a better bum?" I ask.

"We have concluded that you have a very big butt." she says causing me to laugh again.

"How many drinks have you had?" I ask.

"Let's see, two shots of tequila, two rum and cokes, and three cosmos." she says. Holy shit, that's a lot.

"Maybe you should lay off for a bit." I say.

"I'm not a lightweight Lou, I'm just a tad tipsy is all." she says waving a hand at me. I raise an eyebrow and she laughs lightly. "Fine, I'm a little more than tipsy but I can still function" she says.I hold up both of my hands and move my fingers around to make it hard for her to know how many fingers I had up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I ask.

"Ten, but you're moving them around trying to fool me," she says shrugging and taking a sip of a cosmo. I gape at her and she laughs.

"I told you, I can handle my drinks." she winks taking another sip.We spend a while in the bar and before long I have to help a now extremely drunk Ally to our room. I myself was very tipsy but not to the same degree as Ally.

She kept going on about either my bum, my face, or my name. "Lewis."

"Louis." I laugh again.

"Lewis, you are Lewis."

"I'm Louis, love." I says shaking my head. This will be an interesting night.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up love," I whisper shaking Ally awake. It was the next day and I knew she'd have a killer headache so I had some orange juice, and two pain pills.

"Go away." she grumbles rolling over.

"C'mon, wake up, I have orange juice and pain pills." I says softly.

"No."

"I'll dump water on you." I threaten.

"And I am up, good morning Louis." she says pleasantly as she bolts up right. I laugh before handing her the items. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we walk around Paris for a while, grab some lunch, and then have dinner at the oh I don't know maybe... the Eiffel Tower." Her jaw drops as she stares at me.

"You got reservations at the Eiffel Tower?!" she asks in shock. I laugh at her before responding back.

"Yes, yes I did, so we have a busy day ahead of us." I say. "So get up," I say as an after thought. She grumbles but gets up and walks to her suit case.

"What should I wear?" she asks.

"Something comfy I guess. It don't really care." I say waving a hand at her. She shrugs before taking some clothes and changing in the bathroom. When she comes out she is wearing a black tight fitting shirt, a blue skirt and heeled white shoes. She put her hair in a nice braid and she looks much more refreshed than she did a few minutes ago.

Since I had already been awake I was dressed and ready to go so we grabbed our wallets' phone, and anything we needed before heading out. This is going to be a day to remember.

____________________________________________

Hey guys! So, how did you like this chapter? The proposal is coming up soon! I can't wait!!!

Always be sure to:

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	21. Chapter 21: The Question

"Louis what is going on? You've been acting weird ever since lunch." Ally asks as we walk down a random street.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I say. Honestly I know Ally is going to say yes no matter what, but I'm still nervous.

"If you say so," Ally says quietly. I stop walking and turn to her.

"I'm fine, really, it's nothing to worry about." I say giving her a smile, she smiles back and I lean in to kiss her cheek before I keep walking. We walked back to the car and drove to the hotel. We were going to the Eiffel Tower in two hours and Ally wanted to make sure she had a lot of time to get ready.

I got out black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a blazer. I used a random mirror in the room to style my hair and I put on dress shoes to finish it off. As I waited a while, I tucked the rose into the inner pocket of my blazer. As soon as I did, Ally came out of the bathroom looking breath taking. She was wearing a purple and white lace dress, black and white heels, and a white sweater.

She put her hair in a very nice bun and she did not go overboard with the make-up.I don't know how I ever got this lucky to call this girl mine. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go" I smile before taking her hand in mine and leaving the hotel room. We walked to the car and thankfully avoided the paps as we drove to the Eiffel Tower. We walked up to the building and took the elevator up to the top floor and got our seat. Ally and I talked as we waited for our food. When our food did arrive we fell silent to eat our food. By the time we were done dessert was brought out.

"Thank you for taking me here." Ally said with a grin.

"It's not a problem," I say smiling back before looking down at my plate. God, I was so nervous now.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I look up to see the grin gone and a frown in it's place.

"Nothing, it's silly." I say dismissing it.

"Okay," Ally says after a moment. We eat our dessert, which was a very nice chocolate cake, and when we were done, I knew it was time.

"Um, Ally," I said gaining her attention. I opened my blazer and took out the rose. Ally gave me a grin as I handed it to her.

"Aw, thank you." she said.

"I uh, j- open the top." I say stuttering on my words. She looks at me with furrowed brows and does as I told her. While she is looking down at the rose I got up out of my chair and got down on one knee. When she opened the rose she gasped. She looked up at me with wide eyes but then noticed I was out of my seat.

She looked down at me and I could see the surprise and also joy in her eyes as they started to water. "Ally, I love you, I love you with my whole heart. Never would I have thought to have agreed to doing this arrangement but I could not be happier that I did. You bring out the best in me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I say making sure to let her know how much she means to me. "Basically, Ally Stone, will you marry me?" I ask.

______________________________________________

Dun. Dun. DUN.

Obviously you knew the answer but still the next chapter is going to be amazing

Vote

Comment

Fan

~Allie xx


	22. Chapter 22: Back Home

Ally is still staring at me, a few tears slipping from her eyes. My shoulders are tense waiting for her answer. She then gives a small laugh before wiping her tears. "Yes, hell yes I'll marry you!" she said. I felt my shoulders relax before I grinned standing up and taking the ring from the rose and slipping it on her finger.She admired it for a moment before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me softly.

I wrap mine around her waist and kiss her back. When we pull back we grin at each other. I payed for our food and we started to walk towards the car. Ally stops, however, before we could get inside. "I want to take a walk, if that's alright." she says.

"Sure," I respond taking her hand in mine as we begin to walk around the little park. We walk in silence and enjoy the night before heading back to the hotel. When we get there it is once more, crowded with paps. "Ugh, I guess we have to go through them." I sigh.

"I think we'll be okay, c'mon, let's go." Ally said giving my hand a squeeze. I sigh again before nodding and getting out of the car and going over to Ally and opening her door. I hold my hand out for her and she takes it and we make our way through the paps.

They, as usual fire questions, take picture, or try to get a rise from us.Nothing works as we finally make it through. We head up to our room and we change out of our fancy attire. We are lounging in sweatpants and t-shirts in minutes as we watch a random movie we found on the T.V. "Want to know what's funny?" Ally asks.

"What?"

"At first, when Simon had called me to tell me about this arrangement I thought it was just a joke," she says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I thought he was just kidding or something but when I met him at his office, and he wanted me to sign the agreement I knew he wasn't. I actually hesitated signing it if I'm honest."

"When Simon and other people from my management had asked me to do this, I denied it."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I thought it was stupid that they would actually ask one of us to do that, but after a minute of thought I decided that it wouldn't be too bad, hopefully." I add making her laugh. "I told Simon to at least find a girl he would know I'd go for, and he found you." I say kissing her head. She laughs and turns to look at me.

"You know, I never would have thought I'd fall in love with you, I thought you would be one of those celebrities that are fake and I would end up hating, but you turned out to be everything I could have ever wanted." she said looking into my eyes.I leaned down and kissed her then. God, I loved her so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'It is official, Louis Tomlinson is off the market for good. He proposed to his girlfriend Ally Stone while on their two month Paris trip. A few days prior to the happy news of the engagement, it is reported that Tomlinson, 23 had been seen at the beach with Stone, 22 but it is said that Tomlinson walked away from Stone to speak to ex-girlfriend Eleanor Calder.

Rumor has it that the two traded numbers, it isn't known if the two are still in contact. After the interaction, Stone seemed upset and left Tomlinson for a while. Clearly things are cleared up and the two are now engaged!'

'Seems as though 2/5th's of One Direction are officially taken. Not only is Zayn Malik, 22, engaged to long term girlfriend Perrie Edwards, 21 but recently, Louis Tomlinson, 23, is engaged to his girlfriend of four months Ally Stone, 22. A source says they watched it happen while the couple were having dinner at the Eiffel Tower. How romantic!'

It was finally the day Ally and I returned to London. As much as I've enjoyed it here in Paris, I'm happy to be going back. The day after the proposal was full of congrats from the boys and Simon said congrats as well as saying it was good on my part for waiting until the end of the second month. The media and fans went crazy knowing that I was engaged to Ally. Most people were suportive but some weren't. But, that was expected so it didn't bother us very much. "When should the wedding be?" Ally asked.

Right now we were on our flight back to London.I thought about it for a moment before responding. "Maybe in a few months give or take. We should take it slow and plan it when we have time."

"Oh yeah, you have stuff to do for the band." Ally says nodding. As soon as we return the lads and I have a few interviews to do and then we have a couple signings.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out." I say placing a hand on hers. She smiles at me and then looks out the window as we slowly begin to land. Once we touch the ground and the plane stops, we get off and grab our bags. We are stopped by a few paps and fans that are waiting for us.

I stop to sign a few things and take a few pictures. Some fans even ask Ally to be in some of them and she happily agrees. Now, not only did they want a pictures with her, they even asked her to sign some things. She was surprised but then smiled and signed a few items for them.

After a while of taking pictures and signing things, the two of us went into a car."Well, that was interesting." she said once inside.

"It will probably happen a few times when you're out with me, I don't know if it will happen when you're not with me." I reply.

"Hopefully I don't get mugged by them." she laughs and I join her. We stop at her flat first and I give her a lingering kiss before she leaves. Then, we go to my flat where I see cars parked around. The lads must be here.I got out of the car and I went up to the doors. As soon as I unlocked them I was tackled by Niall, Harry, and Liam.

"Jesus!" I yell just before I fall over.

____________________________________

Heyy. So... hows it going?

What up people? Do you love me, or do you lovee me?!

I love this chapter it's my favorite one so far.

Now, don't think this story is going to be over anytime soon, I'm just getting warmed up. Just because Ally and Louis are engaged doesn't mean it's the end, it's not called 'Arranged MARRIAGE' for nothing ;)

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


	23. Chapter 23: A Call

"Get off me!" I whine from under the three of them. They get off and I sit up. "I get that you missed me but don't kill me." I say giving them a small glare.

"Sorry Lou." They say in unison. I roll my eyes before standing up.

"What did I miss then?" I ask brushing myself off and standing up.

"More like what did we miss." Harry said bringing me inside. "I'm so happy for you." Harry continued and he hugged me. He had been the only one to actually know about my true feelings for Ally, the other three thought we were still just really good friends.

"Harry, it was supposed to happen anyway." Zayn said.

"Oh, but nothing said that they were going to fall in love." Harry replied back. The three of them look at me stunned while I glare at Harry.

"You promised!" I say in frustration. I honestly didn't want them to be pestering me about my feelings.

"...Oops?" Harry asked looking apologetic, but I could see a little smile forming. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes.

"Hi... Anyway, yes, Ally and I did in fact fall in love." I say looking at the other three.

"Really?" Zayn asked surprised.

"Yes, we fell in love and now we are engaged." I say shrugging.

"I was waiting for it to happen mate," Niall said.

"You knew it would happen?" I asked him.

"Kind of a given when you were arranged for it to happen, it happens in movies all the time." He said shrugging. I laughed before shaking my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up and listen to me!" Ally said in frustration. We were having our first fight over the wedding and it wasn't going so well.

"No! I said that the flowers would be white and a soft blue." I argue back. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"But the isle flowers should be light pink and purple." she said back.I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"The flowers in the isle should match the ones at the reception, we chose white and soft blue for the reception, if the isle flowers are pink and purple that would throw everything off."

"But then what touch would I add to it? If everything was white and blue, it wouldn't have a touch of my personality in it." She bit back.

"Do you want our wedding to have two different themes? We decided on an elegant and simple theme, having vibrant pink and soft purple wouldn't work well."

"So I don't get to personalize anything? You've already had a say in the flowers, the theme, everything. Don't I get a say in what I want for my wedding?" she asks.

"I thought we had agreed on this, we both chose the theme and we chose the flowers for the reception, together." Honestly, I was getting so frustrated. I had just gotten home from a stressful day at an interview, and then I had a signing. It may not seem like much but sometimes it's difficult.

Plus, I was apparently called in for a meeting with management and that didn't go well. I had thought that if I came home and was with Ally I'd calm down, but now the stress of the wedding was getting to me.

"Why can't I just have a choice of the flowers for the isle? Just because you want blue and white doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"Ally, can we just drop it for now? I'm really stressed." I say trying to calm down.

"Oh, your stressed? What about me? I've had to deal with that bitch Susan to plan this, and then I had to be with that god awful man to discuss the designs. So, you are the one stressed?" she asks angrily.

"Yes I'm stressed. I've not only had to deal with all of this wedding planning, but also I've had to deal with interviews, signings, and a meeting with management, so yes I'm fucking stressed."

"And how long have you been doing that? You've barely helped me work on our wedding, it seems as if I'm putting in more effort for this to happen then you are! It seems like I'm the one who actually cares about anything other than work!"

"I've barely helped because I've been so busy, I can't just put off work, I'm trying my best to do both but it's hard."

"So what, taking time to plan your wedding isn't more important than your job?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that I need to focus on this first then I can help with the wedding."

"And when will that happen, huh? When are you going to actually be here when I need your opinion? When are you actually going to get your head out of your ass and help me?"

My hand moves on it's own and before I realize it my hand hit Ally across the face. The loud slap echoed through the house as she gave me a look of disbelief. I watched in horror as a large red hand print formed on her flawless face.

"Ally, I-" I begin but she holds a hand up to stop me. Her eyes had started to water as she pressed a hand to her face.

"I'm done for the day." she says before turning around and grabbing her bag and phone. She walked towards the door and I followed to see if I could stop her.

"Ally, wait, I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Plan your own damn wedding, asshole." she snarls at me. She had opened the door and then walked out.

"Ally!" I shout following her. She didn't stop and soon she was in her car driving off. "Fuck." I whisper running a hand through my hair. How could I have hit her? I've never hit a woman in my entire life, and yet I had easily done it to Ally. The only woman I could ever love. I've really messed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally's P.O.V

I drove angrily away from Louis' house and back to mine. I get that we were both angry, but hitting me? That is unacceptable. I will not let a man touch me like that. No matter how much I love them, I'd never let a man hit me.I wiped away a few angry tears as I kept driving. My tears are blurring my vision and it's hard to see.

I try my best to clear them and when I do it's already too late. A large truck had honked its horn but I couldn't stop in time.

My eyes widened and before I could even blink, the trunk had hit my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis' P.O.V

"C'mon pick up," I mutter into my phone as I've called Ally at least ten times by now. She usually answers her phone, or texts me back saying how she's busy or at least something. Hell, even when she's mad at me she gives me some from of response to my calls and texts.

I get her voice mail and I groan hanging up.I run a nervous hand through my hair as I think about what she might be doing. My ring tone brought me out of my thoughts. "Ally?" I asked as soon as I answered it.

"Hello, I am Doctor Markway from London Hospital," a voice says. "Am I speaking to Louis Tomlinson?" the doctor asks.

"Um, yes, what is this about?" I ask.

"Well, I am afraid I have bad news," Doctor Markway pauses. "Your girlfriend, Ally Stone, has.. well, been in a car accident." I drop the phone as soon as those words come out of his mouth. I stand stock still in shock.

"Ally," I whisper.

_____________________________________

Bet you weren't expecting that, now were you?

Let's all hope I'm not evil make things bad for Ally, but you never know, I just might ;)

Vote

Comment

Fan

Best Comment = Dedication

~Allie xx


End file.
